


Забыть. Запомнить

by koganemushi



Series: Забыть. Запомнить [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Christmas, Episode Related, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Team, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, episode s02e12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор выражает благодарность Хельгрин за вычитку текста.<br/>События фика начинаются через несколько дней после 2.12.<br/>Фик закончен в декабре 2010 года.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает благодарность Хельгрин за вычитку текста.  
> События фика начинаются через несколько дней после 2.12.  
> Фик закончен в декабре 2010 года.

Невыплаканные слезы остаются с нами навсегда.   
Эда Ле Шан

Телефон завывал дурным голосом, для верности мигая всеми кнопками и вибрируя вместе со столом так, что подпрыгивали лежащие на нем очки. Рид выскочил из душа в одном полотенце, замер, пытаясь на слух определить, откуда исходит звук, и определив, ринулся на кухню. Но ответить на звонок ему было не суждено. На середине дороги полотенце распахнулось, сползло, цепляясь за ноги, и законы физики в очередной раз проявили себя как самые действенные законы этого мира. Лежа на полу посреди кухни и созерцая столешницу, Рид пришел к заключению, что все вполне логично. До Рождества оставалась всего неделя, а значит, пришло время для его фантастического предпраздничного невезения. Сколько Рид себя помнил, с ним всегда что-нибудь случалось в праздники. То есть, он вообще регулярно влипал в разные истории, но в праздничные дни это почему-то происходило особенно часто. Исключением был лишь Хэллоуин. Поэтому праздники Рид недолюбливал, а Рождества – самого шумного и яркого из всех – даже побаивался. И на то были веские причины. В прошлом году он умудрился опрокинуть на себя шкаф с документами, который лишь чудом не раскроил ему череп. За год до этого чуть не попал под машину. А три года назад случайно поджег собственные волосы.  
В общем, статистическая картина выглядела устрашающе. 

Вновь оживший телефон вырвал его из раздумий.   
\- Доброе утро, Джей Джей, - поприветствовал коллегу Рид, усаживаясь на полу и потирая ушибленное бедро.  
\- Привет, - судя по бодрому голосу, рабочий день Джей Джей уже начался. – Звоню сказать, чтобы ты захватил с собой теплые вещи. У нас срочное дело в Сандаски, штат Огайо.   
\- Ясно, спасибо за предупреждение. Да, до встречи. – Рид отключился и посмотрел на телефон так, словно он был виновником всех его бед. - Город Сандаски, рекордная декабрьская температура минус шестнадцать градусов по Фаренгейту, - сообщил он самому себе. – Холод собачий.   
Что ж, ничего другого от Рождества он и не ожидал. 

Однако выходя из метро, Рид уже радовался, что ближайшие дни проведет вдали от Вашингтона. Город, определенно, сходил с ума. Охваченные предвкушением предстоящего праздника люди, мечущиеся между торговыми центрами, напоминали идущий на нерест лосось – такое же внимание к выбираемой дороге и целеустремленность. Санта-Клаусы всех возрастов и национальностей патрулировали улицы, похожие в своих одинаковых красно-белых костюмах на маленькую армию. Прохожие улыбались, глядя на них, а дети и вовсе останавливались и тянули родителей в нужную сторону. Слепая вера в волшебство и безопасность этого мира всегда делала детей самой легкой добычей. Рид на ходу прикинул процент педофилов среди этих рождественских волшебников с накладными бородами. Память тут же услужливо подкинула детали архивного дела 1992 года, когда преступник долгое время использовал для прикрытия костюм Санта-Клауса. Точное число его жертв так и не выяснили. Оно и не удивительно, по статистике большинство пострадавших от действий педофилов никому не рассказывает о случившемся. Как Морган. 

Несмотря на молчание Хотча и Гидеона, Рид сразу все понял. Трудно не сложить два и два, даже если правила отдела запрещают анализировать коллег. Рид и сложил, а теперь не знал, что делать с полученным знанием. Забыть, притвориться, что все в порядке? Именно так поступили остальные, и, наверно, ему стоило последовать их примеру. Но любая мысль о Моргане отзывалась гнетущей тревогой, унять которую Рид не мог как ни старался. Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал, и это приводило в замешательство.

За все расследование Рид видел Моргана лишь раз, уже после ареста Буфорда, да и то лишь мельком. Но его необычайно замкнутое, хмурое лицо до сих пор стояло перед глазами. В Квантико они вернулись неполным составом. По словам Хотча, Морган взял отгул и остался на праздники в Чикаго.

С того момента прошло уже несколько дней, и тревога грызла Рида все сильнее. Он даже пару раз набирал номер Моргана, но вместо кнопки вызова нажимал на сброс.   
Рид умел многое: читать со скоростью двадцать тысяч слов в минуту и запоминать прочитанное дословно, мог заставить проболтаться подозреваемого и уговорить сдаться вооруженного психопата, но обычная дружеская беседа выходила за рамки его возможностей. И все три докторские степени были бессильны что-либо изменить. Это злило, расстраивало, но ничего поделать с самим собой Рид не мог. Он и в обычных-то ситуациях не умел подобрать правильных слов, а уж тут… 

Двери лифта лязгнули, разъезжаясь в стороны, и Рид запоздало осознал, где находится. Такое иногда случалось, когда он бывал слишком увлечен размышлениями – водоворот мыслей накрывал с головой, полностью отрезая от внешнего мира. Сам не заметил, как добрался до офиса.   
В этот ранний утренний час отдел поведенческого анализа являл собой наглядную иллюстрацию броуновского движения, с той лишь разницей, что вместо частиц хаотично и непрерывно передвигались агенты, вероятно, опаздывающие на утреннюю планерку. Сверившись с часами, Рид последовал их примеру и, не задерживаясь у собственного стола, отправился в конференц-зал. Однако его предположение не подтвердилось – внутри обнаружилась только сонная Прентисс.   
В ответ на его недоуменный взгляд она пожала плечами и зевнула:  
\- Сейчас все соберутся. Джей Джей сказала, дело срочное.  
Ответить Рид не успел – дверь за их спинами открылась.  
\- Доброе утро, - Хотч был мрачнее тучи. Он пропустил Джей Джей и Гидеона вперед себя, подождал, пока все рассядутся, но сам остался стоять. – В Сандаски, штат Огайо, вчера найден мертвый подросток, это уже третье убийство за последние две недели.   
\- Почему же нас не вызвали раньше? – удивленно вскинула брови Прентисс.  
\- Судя по всему, они надеялись решить дело сами. Маленький городок, где все друг друга знают, и никто не хочет вмешательства чужаков, - Джей Джей уже включила проектор и теперь раскладывала на столе документы. – Что ж, раз все в сборе, начнем.   
\- Не все, Моргана еще… - машинально начал Рид и осекся – в дверях стоял Морган.  
\- Спасибо, красавчик, но я уже здесь, - ослепительно улыбаясь, тот плюхнулся на свободный стул и выжидательно осмотрел притихших коллег. Рид заметил, как Хотч бросил на Гидеона короткий вопросительный взгляд, и тот еле заметно кивнул. Губы Хотча на мгновение сжались в тонкую линию, но он ничего не сказал.   
\- Мы думали, ты останешься на Рождество в Чикаго.  
\- Я тебе умоляю, Прентисс, ты хоть представляешь, что такое встречать Рождество с двумя младшими сестрами? Это как Хэллоуин, только в декабре!   
\- У тебя же был отгул.  
\- Был, - спокойно согласился Морган. – Но раз у нас появилось дело, я нужнее здесь.   
Хотч нахмурился, словно собираясь что-то возразить, но в последний момент передумал и кивнул:  
\- Джей Джей, введи нас в курс дела. Подробности обсудим в самолете.   
\- Хорошо. Вчера на городском кладбище Сандаски было обнаружено тело шестнадцатилетнего Джона Нолковича. За две недели до этого найдены еще двое убитых: Крис Оран и Дэвид Кортрейт, шестнадцати и семнадцати лет.  
Причина смерти – кровопотеря, у всех троих вырезаны мошонка и половой член, на телах есть следы связывания и анального проникновения. Но ни спермы, ни волос неизвестный не оставил.   
\- Связывает, чтобы контролировать жертву, насилует и пытает. Похоже, мы имеем дело с сексуальным садистом, - заключила Прентисс. – Вырезанные органы найдены?  
\- Нет, во всех трех случаях.   
\- Оставляет себе сувениры, чтобы заново переживать убийства, - Морган пристально разглядывал фотографии. Кадры, снятые на месте преступления, повреждения крупным планом – все как обычно. Или не все? Тело Джона Нолковича, уложенное лицом вниз, покрывал тонкий слой инея, делая его похожим на причудливую ледяную скульптуру. Еще одно фото, сделанное под другим углом, отличалось от предыдущего лишь могильными плитами на заднем плане. Кладбище. Как и на снимках с двух других мест преступления. Рид закусил губу.  
\- Джей Джей, тела оставлены на разных кладбищах или на одном и том же? – ему только что пришла в голову одна очень, очень неприятная мысль.   
\- На разных, - она сверилась с бумагами. – Тело Нолковича найдено на Рестлонском, Орана на кладбище Ок Лон, а Кортрейта - на Перкинском.  
\- Похоже на ритуал, - добавил Морган, догадавшись, в какую сторону клонит Рид.  
\- Тогда в скором времени будет еще как минимум семь трупов.  
\- Почему семь, Рид? – быстро спросил Хотч.  
\- Потому что в Сандаски и его окрестностях семь кладбищ, и еще три расположены не более чем в десяти милях от города.   
Рид поймал на себе удивленный взгляд Прентисс и нервно передернул плечами. Любая прочитанная информация (будь то средневековая баллада или магазинный ценник) единожды попав в его память, так и оставалась там, словно книга на библиотечной полке.  
Или мусор на свалке, это уж с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Но сколько бы раз он ни сталкивался с подобной реакцией на свои слова, она всегда неприятно удивляла. Неужели так странно – знать подобные вещи? Ведь количество кладбищ в городе, это даже не кансона*.  
\- Значит, у нас мало времени, - Гидеон задумчиво обвел взглядом команду и поднялся. – Встречаемся в самолете.   
Следом за ним к выходу потянулись и остальные. Только Хотч не двинулся с места.   
\- Морган, - позвал он, - задержись на минуту.  
\- Я тебя догоню, - тот хлопнул Рида по плечу и повернулся к Хотчу. Отвлекшись на мимолетное прикосновение, Рид послушно вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и лишь тогда сообразил, что забыл сумку. Пройдя еще несколько шагов, он остановился в нерешительности. Теоретически, можно было спуститься и подождать Моргана у выхода, а потом вернуться за сумкой, да и разговор за дверью совершенно точно не предназначался для посторонних ушей. Однако Рид уже знал, что никуда не уйдет. Из-за Моргана.

\- У тебя отгул, - раздался голос Хотча. - Ты не обязан лететь с нами.   
\- Знаю, - все так же спокойно ответил Морган. – Но, как я уже сказал Прентисс, в расследовании я буду полезнее, чем в отпуске.  
\- Подумай еще раз. Это дело не самое подходящее для тебя сейчас.  
\- Ты так считаешь? – холодно уточнил Морган. И по его голосу Рид понял, что тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться.  
\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что у агентов не должно быть личной заинтересованности в расследовании, – в тон ему ответил Хотч.  
\- Ее нет.   
\- Морган, - предостерегающе начал Хотч, но тот не дал ему договорить.  
\- Я отстранен?  
Вполне в духе Моргана – поставить вопрос ребром.   
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда я лечу с вами.  
Рид легко мог представить себе выражение лица Моргана в этот момент: упрямо сжатые губы, складка между бровей, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда тот собирался поступить по-своему, несмотря ни на что. Как сейчас.   
\- Хорошо, - наконец сдался Хотч. Рид услышал звук отодвигаемого стула и быстро ретировался от двери на безопасное расстояние.   
Однако возвращаться в конференц-зал не пришлось.   
\- Держи, ты забыл, - не глядя на Рида, Морган протянул ему злосчастную сумку и зашагал к выходу.   
\- Спасибо.  
Рид замялся, перекидывая ручку через плечо, и оглянулся в поисках Хотча.  
Тот стоял в дверном проеме, прижав к уху сотовый.  
\- Хейли? - устало позвал Хотч. – Боюсь, у нас срочное дело. Нет, я знаю, что обещал, но…  
Рид смущенно отвернулся и поспешил за Морганом. Не хватало еще услышать ссору Хотча с супругой.

 

Устроившись у окна, Рид вяло наблюдал, как ветер гоняет по взлетному полю пустую пластиковую бутылку. Кто-то из обслуживающего персонала тщетно пытался ее поймать, но стоило ему наклониться, как порывом ветра бутылку отбрасывало на несколько метров вперед, и все повторялось снова.   
\- Прямо кошки-мышки, - усмехнулся сидящий напротив Морган.  
Рид специально выбрал место так, чтобы иметь возможность видеть его лицо, и теперь осторожно наблюдал.   
\- Вообще-то, она может попасть в двигатель, - он проводил глазами служащего, наконец поймавшего бутылку, и поежился. – Семь процентов всех авиакатастроф при взлете происходят из-за мусора на взлетной полосе.  
Прентисс протянула Джей Джей ее кружку кофе и села рядом с Морганом.   
\- Рид, давай не будем об этом.  
\- Ты боишься авиакатастроф, Эмили?  
\- Нет, Морган, я просто не люблю, когда их обсуждают на борту самолета.  
\- Давайте перейдем к делу, – Хотч строго оглядел коллег, пресекая зарождающуюся перепалку. – Я говорил с пилотами, вылет через пятнадцать минут. Есть время ознакомиться с материалами подробно.   
Спорить никто не стал. Разобрав документы, все углубились в чтение. 

Самолет уже давно набрал высоту, когда Морган наконец оторвался от бумаг:  
\- С виктимологией, прямо скажем, не густо. По первым двум убитым практически нет информации, словно ими и не занимались толком. Известно только, что все трое учились в одной и той же школе. Но смотрите, - он разложил в ряд три фотографии. – Все подростки были физически крепкие. Вряд ли их могли похитить, используя лишь силу.  
\- Тем более, что следов борьбы или оборонительных порезов на телах не найдено, - согласился Хотч, откладывая в сторону отчет коронера. – Субъект заманивал их хитростью или угрожал оружием. В отчете упоминаются ожоги от электрошокера, так он обездвиживал жертв перед тем, как связать.  
\- А потом пытал. Сколько времени прошло между похищением и обнаружением тел?  
\- Меньше суток. Никто из родителей даже не успел обратиться в полицию. В день похищения мать Нолковича работала в ночную смену, Ораны были в Кливленде, а опекун Кортрейта не стал волноваться потому, что тот и раньше мог заночевать вне дома.  
\- Чтобы так удачно выбрать время, субъект должен был знать всех троих лично или долго выслеживать их.  
\- Именно. Он последователен, но при этом чрезвычайно жесток.   
\- И вырезает органы. Не представляю, как можно собирать такое, - поежилась Джей Джей.  
\- Вообще-то, - воодушевленно начал Рид, - серийные убийцы могут коллекционировать все. Так Джеффри Дамер хранил раскрашенные черепа, замороженные в холодильнике головы и мужские половые органы, которые складывал в консервную банку из-под устриц. А Эд Гейн, прозванный "Висконсинским вампиром", коллекционировал еще более жуткие вещи. Полиция обнаружила на его ферме расчлененные тела, сиденья для стульев из человеческой плоти, суповые миски из черепов, пояс из женских сосков и коробку с законсервированными половыми органами женщин, а самые ужасные трофеи…  
\- Рид, достаточно, - негромко прервал его Хотч.   
\- Мм, ладно, хорошо.  
Сообразив, что он снова сказал что-то не то, Рид смутился и замолчал. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал себя в своей стихии, оказывалось, что он перегибал палку в перечислении статистических фактов.  
\- Кое в чем Рид прав, - Морган ободряюще кивнул ему. – Неизвестный вырезает именно половые органы.   
\- Да, - негромко произнес Гидеон. – Таким образом, он лишает своих жертв их мужественности. При этом он оставляет тела раздетыми, но не пытается спрятать. Ему важно, чтобы их нашли именно там, на кладбище. Думаю, это его способ сказать, что они должны были умереть.   
\- Хорошо, - подытожил Хотч. – Когда прибудем на место, вы с Прентисс еще раз осмотрите последнее место преступления. Надо понять, почему неизвестный выбирает именно кладбища. Это ключ к его модусу операнди.   
Получившая свободу команда тут же рассредоточилась по салону.   
\- Кто как, а я хочу вздремнуть, - сквозь зевок объявила Прентисс, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на узком сидении.  
Джей Джей понимающе улыбнулась:  
\- Бессонная ночь.  
\- Ага, - сонно отозвалась Прентисс и закрыла глаза.   
Не зная, чем еще себя занять, Рид достал карты, рассчитывая привлечь внимание Моргана, но тот лишь покачал головой:  
\- Не сегодня, - он нацепил свои извечные наушники и снова углубился в изучение документов. Рид еще несколько мгновений смотрел на его отстраненно спокойное лицо, пока Морган не поднял на него вопросительный взгляд:  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Ничего, - быстро ответил Рид и поправил очки, стараясь скрыть смущение за этим простым жестом. Он и сам не знал, что порождало все эти случайные взгляды. Желание удостовериться, что с Морганом все в порядке? Несомненно. Страх, что он может натворить глупостей, как Элль? Тоже верно. И все же было кое-то еще - «Вы, наверное, доктор Рид? Дерек много рассказывал о вас» - вспомнились ему слова Сары. Много? О нем?   
Морган всегда оставался закрытой книгой, тщательно хранившей свои тайны. И так уж вышло, что Рид больше всего на свете любил читать и разгадывать загадки.

Он бы еще долго разглядывал свои руки и размышлял над природой собственного поведения, если бы его не окликнул Гидеон.  
\- Сыграем? – предложил тот, методично расставляя фигуры.   
Риду ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, – шахматы всегда успокаивали и помогали избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Особенно, если его противником по игре оказывался Гидеон, и приходилось выверять каждый свой ход, чтобы не потерпеть совсем уж позорного поражения. Потому что от фиаско Рида все равно ничто не могло спасти. Было что-то мистическое в том, как легко Гидеону удавалось обыгрывать его раз за разом. Статистически это выглядело невероятным, но, к вящему сожалению Рида, от этого не делалось менее реальным.   
И эта партия, похоже, не собиралась становиться исключением – она неспешно, но закономерно шла к победе Гидеона, хотя Рид все еще не терял надежду. Пытаясь просчитать игру на несколько ходов вперед, он рассматривал одну комбинацию за другой. Как минимум три варианта казались ему подходящими, но определить наиболее выгодный не получалось. Мучимый сомнениями, он то протягивал пальцы к фигуре, то отдергивал их и в итоге сделал совсем не тот ход, который планировал вначале.  
\- Иногда лучше подчиниться интуиции, чем принять взвешенное решение и совершить ошибку, - задумчиво протянул Гидеон, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.   
Цитата показалась Риду смутно знакомой, но точное авторство он вспомнить, к собственному удивлению, не смог:  
\- И кто это сказал?   
Гидеон посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:  
\- Никто. Это я тебе говорю, – он сделал ход ладьей. – Шах и мат.  
Рид растерянно оглядел поле боя, запоздало осознав, что его первая мысль была куда более удачной – он мог выбить ладью Гидеона из игры.   
\- Расслабься, выиграешь в следующий раз, - Рид встретился взглядом с Морганом. Оказывается, тот тоже следил за партией.


	2. Chapter 2

Сандаски встретил их ветром и пасмурным небом без единого проблеска солнца, оправдав самые худшие гидрометеорологические ожидания Рида. Чтобы хоть немного согреться, пока они шли к арендованным джипам, он поднял воротник и укутался в шарф по самый подбородок, но это не помогло. Он все равно отчаянно мерз. Зато Моргана погода совсем не волновала. Рид недовольно скользнул взглядом по его расстегнутой куртке и нахмурился.  
\- Причиной развития большинства простудных заболеваний является проникновение вируса в организм, - серьезно сообщил он. - Но общее переохлаждение организма ведет к снижению иммунитета, тем самым открывая входные ворота для инфекции.  
Морган насмешливо фыркнул, но куртку все же застегнул.

Для экономии времени они сразу отправились в главное полицейское управление Сандаски. Оно размещалось в старом двухэтажном здании в самом центре города по соседству с забегаловкой и россыпью магазинчиков, ярко разукрашенных к предстоящим праздникам. На ступеньках, перед входом в управление, курил молодой полицейский в форменной синей куртке. При виде Хотча он шагнул вперед и деловито поправил кобуру:  
\- Никаких интервью. Шеф строжайше запретил пускать журналистов.  
В ответ на это Морган усмехнулся, а Хотч молча достал удостоверение. Его взгляд при этом был красноречивее любых слов.  
\- Простите, сэр, - тут же отреагировал полицейский. – Мы ждали вас только завтра. Сейчас я сообщу шефу Ворфлу о вашем прибытии.  
Он выбросил недокуренную сигарету и исчез внутри здания.  
\- Журналисты, - покачал головой Гидеон, - ну надо же.

Глава полицейского управления Сандаски Джерри Ворфл оказался приземистым человеком с глубокими залысинами и изуродованной шрамом правой щекой. Несмотря на свой невеликий рост, на приезжих агентов он смотрел сверху вниз и с каким-то недобрым весельем во взгляде.   
\- Добрый день. Я агент Гидеон, - Ворфл пожал протянутую ему руку с такой силой, словно испытывал ее на прочность. – А это агенты Хотчнер, Морган, Прентисс, Джеро и доктор Рид.  
Когда взгляд Ворфла задержался на нем, Рид непроизвольно поежился и просто кивнул в знак приветствия, спрятав руки в карманы.   
\- Добрый день. Дело ведет детектив Провачек, - Ворфл кивнул в сторону долговязого мужчины в сером пиджаке. - По всем вопросам, связанным с расследованием, можете обращаться к нему, - сухо закончил он, подводя черту под официальным приветствием.  
С лица Гидеона не сходила вежливая улыбка.  
\- Он считает нас ярмарочными фокусниками, - возмущенно шепнул ему Рид, когда Ворфл скрылся в своем кабинете.   
\- Пусть считает, - мрачно отозвался Морган. – Лишь бы не мешал.   
Он хмуро глянул в сторону детектива, и тот, словно почувствовав его недружелюбный взгляд, шагнул ближе. В отличие от своего начальника детектив Провачек производил впечатление человека открытого и добродушного.   
\- Рад, что вы прибыли так быстро, - он виновато улыбнулся в попытке сгладить неловкость. - У нас тут сейчас форменный дурдом. И еще эти репортеры словно взбесились. У нас три изуродованных трупа, а им все одно – сенсация. Хотя, что я вам говорю. Вы, должно быть, такое часто видите.  
\- Чаще, чем хотелось бы, - грустно улыбнулась Джей Джей. – Детектив, нам потребуется свободный кабинет.  
\- Да, конечно. Пойдемте со мной.  
Провачек провел их в просторную комнату с высокими окнами, видимо, предназначавшуюся для совещаний.   
\- Располагайтесь, - он махнул рукой на заваленный папками стол. – Я распорядился, чтобы все материалы по делу принесли сюда.   
\- Спасибо, детектив.  
\- Это вам спасибо, что приехали, - Провачек печально покачал головой. – Сандаски всегда был спокойным городком, я сам вырос здесь, а теперь люди боятся отпускать детей на улицу. И знаете, я их понимаю.  
\- Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы поймать того, кто это сделал, - заверил его Гидеон.  
\- С чего вы хотите начать?   
\- Мы с агентом Прентисс хотели бы осмотреть место последнего преступления.  
\- Хорошо, пойдемте, я вас отвезу.  
Когда он вышел из кабинета в сопровождении Прентисс и Гидеона, Хотч развернулся к команде.  
\- Джей Джей, подготовь заявление для прессы и свяжись с Гарсией, нам понадобится список всех зарегистрированных эфебофилов в городе, пусть также посмотрит нераскрытые дела с похожим почерком. Возможно, наш неизвестный уже проявлял себя раньше. Морган и Рид, займитесь виктимологией. Надо понять, почему неизвестный выбрал именно этих ребят. А я еще раз осмотрю труп, может, что-то удастся выяснить, - он строго посмотрел на коллег, словно ожидал возражений. Разумеется, их не последовало.  
\- Пойдем, - Морган придержал дверь, пропуская Рида вперед себя.

За то время, что они провели в участке, погода совсем, как выразился бы Морган, испоганилась. Низкое зимнее небо сплошь заволокло тучами, предвещавшими скорый снегопад. На город неспешно опускались холодные декабрьские сумерки.  
Когда они подъехали к многоэтажке, в которой жила мать Нолковича, Рид с трудом сдержал удивленный вздох – точно такой же дом он видел совсем недавно в Чикаго. И судя по мрачному взгляду, Морган тоже заметил сходство.  
Миссис Нолкович – маленькая худощавая женщина с проседью в коротко стриженых волосах – встретила их с выражением тихого отчаяния на лице. Она не плакала и не пыталась удариться в истерику, но легче оттого не становилось. Скорее наоборот.   
На просьбу рассказать о сыне поподробнее, она подняла потухший взгляд на Моргана и ровным голосом принялась говорить.  
\- Мы переехали сюда из Бостона после смерти мужа полгода назад. Джон очень тяжело переносил потерю отца, стал прогуливать школу, связался с дурной компанией. Поэтому я и решилась перебраться сюда. И все стало понемногу налаживаться, вот только с ребятами из класса у него не сложилось. Меня несколько раз вызывали в школу из-за драк, но он хороший мальчик. Был хорошим мальчиком.  
Она прерывисто вздохнула, глядя прямо перед собой, и Рид заметил, как Морган дернулся, словно хотел положить руку ей на плечо, но в последний момент передумал.  
\- Миссис Нолкович, вы не помните, куда Джон собирался пойти в тот день?  
\- Я точно не знаю, у него здесь не было друзей. Понимаете, после смерти мужа Джон отдалился от меня, он никогда не рассказывал, чем занимался в свободное время. Мы вообще мало разговаривали. А я… Я большую часть времени проводила на работе. Даже не знаю, могу ли я рассказать вам еще что-нибудь полезное.  
\- Мы бы хотели осмотреть его комнату, - вежливо спросил Рид. - Если можно.  
Миссис Нолкович перевела на него чуть удивленный взгляд, словно только что осознала его присутствие.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Она провела их через темный коридор и распахнула дверь с табличкой «вход воспрещен».  
Насколько Рид мог судить, комната Джона Нолковича ничем не отличалась от типичной комнаты среднестатистического тинэйджера. За время работы он видел подобное уже не раз: не заправленная кровать со сваленной на ней одеждой, стол, на котором соседствовали журналы, книги и мелкий мусор, вроде фантиков от конфет, книжная полка и платяной шкаф. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза, – развешенные по стенам плакаты с изображениями звезд баскетбола. Морган тоже обратил на них внимание:  
\- Он играл?   
\- Еще в Бостоне. Здесь его не взяли в команду, - тихо ответила миссис Нолкович, пристально глядя на Моргана, Рида она словно не замечала. – Агент, вы ведь поймаете того, кто сотворил такое с моим мальчиком? Вы его поймаете?  
\- Обещаю.  
Именно этого Рид и боялся. 

\- Морган, - осторожно начал он, как только они покинули квартиру. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем ничего обещать. По статистике, процент раскрытых дел…  
\- Значит, наше попадет в этот процент, или к черту статистику, - оборвал его тот и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал вниз по лестнице.  
Рид растерянно посмотрел ему вслед. Он хотел сказать еще многое, в частности, напомнить, что у агентов не должно быть личной заинтересованности в расследовании, но, глядя на неестественно прямую спину Моргана, понял, что опоздал. Это дело уже стало для того личным. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не натворит глупостей.   
Сообразив, что стоит один посреди лестницы, Рид поспешил вниз.   
Казалось, расспрос миссис Нолкович занял не так много времени, но на улице уже совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари. Темный силуэт Моргана виднелся у машины на противоположной стороне дороги, и Рид ускорил шаг. Не хотелось задерживаться на холоде ни минуты.

Он подождал, пока тот разблокирует двери, и, поежившись, забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Морган повернул ключ в замке зажигания, включил печку, поправил зеркало заднего вида, но взгляда на Рида так и не поднял.  
\- Послушай, я не хотел, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Ничего, все в порядке.  
\- Нет, не в порядке, я сказал лишнее, - Морган вырулил на шоссе, чересчур внимательно разглядывая полупустую дорогу за лобовым стеклом. – Но я не хотел. Просто это дело, оно... В общем, не бери в голову. Хорошо?  
Он наконец посмотрел на Рида, и тот быстро кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Что еще он мог сказать? Пятнадцать минут назад он уже попытался поговорить с Морганом, и вот что из этого вышло. Вряд ли стоило заводить подобный разговор еще раз. В конце концов, с какой стати Рид вообразил, что это его дело? Подколки, дурацкие прозвища и похлопывания по плечу еще не означают, что Морган позволит ему вмешиваться в собственную жизнь. Кто ему Рид? Коллега, напарник – не больше. Как и Гидеону, Хотчу или остальным. Они все друг другу не больше, чем коллеги. Было бы иначе - Элль бы сейчас была с ними.   
Досадуя на самого себя, Рид отвернулся к окну – по ту сторону стекла царила обычная вечерняя жизнь провинциального города. На центральной улице ярко горели фонари, рассеивая окружающую тьму, люди спешили домой после работы или гуляли по магазинам, или торопились, опаздывая на вечерний сеанс в кино. А где-то среди них, возможно, именно в это время ходил монстр в человеческом обличье, выслеживая ничего не подозревающую жертву. Рид выпрямился, поправил съехавшие на нос очки. Если он и мог хоть что-то сделать, то лишь одно – поймать субъекта до того, как это дело сломает Моргана. 

 

К моменту их возвращения в участок команда уже была в полном сборе, Джей Джей как раз заканчивала разговаривать по телефону.  
\- Я поняла, спасибо Гарсия, - она отключилась, разочарованно пожав плечами. – Ничего. Ни убийств с похожим почерком, ни подходящих нам по пристрастиям педофилов в городе не зарегистрировано.   
Хотч досадливо поморщился:  
\- Пусть она проверит изнасилования, сопровождавшиеся повреждением половых органов. Вполне возможно, что наш неизвестный лишь недавно перешел к убийствам.  
\- Уже проверяет. Пока без результатов.   
\- Хорошо, давайте подведем итоги. При осмотре трупа Нолковча обращают на себя внимание множественные мелкие порезы в области паха и неровные края раны. Неизвестный долго приноравливался к удалению органа, словно не хотел резать или пытался удержать самого себя. Судя по отчетам коронера, на первых двух трупах тоже были подобные повреждения.   
\- Он недостаточно уверен в себе, когда дело доходит до реализации своей фантазии - отметил Гидеон. – Эта неуверенность наверняка сохраняется и при общении со взрослыми. С детьми он чувствует себя свободнее, поэтому и охотится на подростков. Но при этом он достаточно умен, чтобы выбросить тело, оставшись не замеченным, и физически развит. Мы осмотрели место, где нашли труп, оно находится далеко от парковки. И само кладбище расположено за городом, у шоссе – идеальное место, чтобы избавиться от тела.   
\- Что известно про Нолковича? – тут же спросил Хотч.  
Рид и Морган автоматически переглянулись, и Рид принялся рассказывать. В общем-то, выяснили они не так много, учитывая, что маршрут жертвы в день похищения так и оставался загадкой.   
\- Замкнутый, вспыльчивый подросток с проблемами в школе и дома – идеальная жертва, - заключила Прентисс, когда он закончил говорить. – Жаль, что мы не знаем, куда он собирался в тот день.  
Морган смерил ее тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Зато это хорошо знал наш субъект.   
\- Одно нам известно точно - последний раз всех жертв видели около школы. Субъект или живет в том районе, или работает там. Это его зона комфорта.  
Рид подхватил со стола маркер и склонился над картой. Перкинское кладбище располагалось за городом, как и Рестлонское, и Ок Лон. Но его внимание привлекло не это, вернее – не только это. Он отметил красными точками школу и кладбища.  
\- Смотрите, - позвал Рид, привлекая внимание остальных. – Все три кладбища находятся на достаточном удалении от города.  
Морган вопросительно глянул на него:  
\- Логично, так легче избавляться от тел, оставаясь незамеченным.   
Недовольный, что его перебили, Рид нетерпеливо мотнул головой:  
\- Это так, но есть одно «но». Сначала наш субъект оставляет тело на кладбище Ок Лон, которое расположено в 10 милях к юго-западу от города, второй труп оказывается на Перкинском кладбище, что в 3 милях к юго-востоку, и третий - на Рестлонском, в 5 милях и опять к юго-востоку от города. Но охотится он исключительно в районе школы, - Рид соединил красные точки на карте тонкими линиями и заштриховал получившийся четырехугольник. – У субъекта необычно большая зона комфорта. Он знает город, как свои пять пальцев.   
\- Субъект местный, - мрачно резюмировал Гидеон и поднялся из-за стола. – Джей Джей, зови детектива, пусть собирает людей. Мы готовы объявить профиль.  
\- Готовы? – недовольно переспросил Морган. – Да у нас сплошные дыры в виктимологии!   
Хотч смерил его предостерегающим взглядом:  
\- Именно поэтому завтра вы отправитесь в школу, где учились жертвы.  
Несмотря на деловитый тон, вид у него был усталый. Рид заметил, что за время обсуждения он несколько раз украдкой посматривал на сотовый, словно ждал звонка или смс, но, похоже, так и не дождался.   
А самому Риду не давал покоя заштрихованный красным участок карты: его не покидало стойкое ощущение, что он упустил какую-то важную деталь. Понять бы еще, какую именно. Пока детектив собирал своих людей, команда получила короткий перерыв, но Рид все еще напряженно разглядывал карту, и вздрогнул, когда Морган тронул его за плечо:  
\- Держи, - он протянул ему один из двух бумажных стаканчиков, которые держал в руках.  
\- Спасибо.   
Рид машинально глотнул кофе, удивленно отметив, что Морган не промахнулся с количеством сахара, и улыбнулся. Они стояли бок о бок, потягивая горячий напиток, и молча наблюдали, как конференц-зал заполняется полицейскими.   
Послушать, что скажут приезжие агенты, собрался весь участок. Полицейские не привыкли работать с психологами, тем более - из ФБР, и Рид то и дело ловил на себе недоверчиво-заинтересованные взгляды. Он по опыту знал, что все сомнения рассеются лишь в том случае, если они поймают субъекта. А правильно составленный профайл – первый шаг на пути к поимке. 

Хотч дождался, пока все рассядутся, и после короткого приветствия сразу перешел к делу. В комнате мгновенно воцарилась полная тишина.   
\- Подозреваемый белый мужчина, 35-45 лет. Он хорошо организован, достаточно умен, педантичен, аккуратен в быту и одежде. Работает в сфере интеллектуального труда, но не на высокой должности, – начал Хотч. - Столкнувшись с ним на улице, вы не заметите ничего подозрительного. Со стороны он выглядит как обычный человек.   
\- Однако при общении со взрослыми он испытывает неуверенность, избегает смотреть в глаза собеседнику, не заводит близких знакомств, - подхватила Прентисс. - Но с подростками, напротив, чувствует себя раскованно, общается с ними легко и охотно. Хорошо знает детей, живущих по соседству.  
\- Он живет в частном доме один, семьи нет. Соседи считают его тихим человеком с небольшими странностями. – Вслед за Прентисс продолжил Морган. – У него неприметная машина, старый «Форд» или «Шевроле», но вместительная и в хорошем техническом состоянии. Судя по его перемещениям, субъект местный, и он прекрасно знает город и его окрестности.

Гидеон как-то сказал, что главное в их работе – разглядеть субъекта. И теперь при объявлении профайла Рид всегда представлял себе человека, которого они описывают. Фигура, прическа, одежда, походка, манера держать себя – разрозненные детали, как кусочки пазла, которые скалываются в единую картину. И с каждым новым штрихом в портрете туманный силуэт неизвестного становится все четче, превращаясь из безликой тени в живого человека из плоти и крови. Еще немного – и можно будет разглядеть лицо. 

Морган замолчал, полуобернувшись к Риду, и тот продолжил, четко, как на экзамене, выговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Субъект знал каждую из своих жертв. Лишь семь процентов сексуальных преступлений против детей совершается незнакомыми им людьми. Жестокость и последовательность, с которой он действует, говорят о детально сформированных фантазиях, пусковым механизмом к реализации которых послужило некое травмирующее событие в жизни субъекта за одну или две недели до первого убийства. Например, чьи-то действия показавшиеся ему оскорбительными.  
\- Это что же получается, его кто-то стукнул, а он пошел убивать? – насмешливо переспросил один из полицейских, но было видно, что подобные мысли появились не только у него одного. Рид буквально чувствовал их недоверчивые взгляды. Он скрестил руки на груди и принялся объяснять.   
\- Не совсем. Убийство является своего рода эмоциональной разрядкой, высвобождающей подавленные переживания, связь с жертвой существует, но ее природа эмоционально опосредована. Жертва служит триггером, который пробуждает воспоминания субъекта о том, кто когда-то (в детстве или юности) надругался над ним.  
\- Мы определили субъекта как сексуального садиста, - подвел итог Гидеон. – Он умен, последователен, организован. Такие преступники часто следят за расследованием и даже пытаются повлиять на его ход. Поэтому я считаю, что он уже предлагал вам свою помощь.  
Реплика Гидеона вызвала горький смешок у темнокожего полицейского в первом ряду:  
\- Тогда это может быть кто угодно. За расследованием следят абсолютно все, а свою помощь предлагала как минимум половина города.  
Гидеон спокойно посмотрел на говорившего:  
\- Проверьте свои записи, я уверен, вы уже допрашивали его как свидетеля, - он обвел аудиторию взглядом, но других вопросов не последовало. – Что ж, благодарю за внимание, пока у нас все.  
К тому моменту, когда Хотч решил, что пора отправляться в отель, участок почти опустел.   
Только забравшись в машину, Рид понял, насколько вымотался за день.   
Казалось, он прикрыл глаза лишь на минуту, а следующее, что он помнил – теплая рука на плече и усмехающийся голос Моргана:  
\- Эй, спящий красавец, пора просыпаться.  
Рид хотел было возмутиться, чего это Морган позабыл в его номере, но вовремя вспомнил, где находится, и нехотя открыл глаза. Из окна машины хорошо просматривалась подсвеченная красным вывеска «Охотничий Угар». Рид удивленно моргнул и заново прочитал название. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Ты уверен, что это отель?   
\- Нет, это стрип-бар, - доверительно сообщил Морган и, с минуту полюбовавшись на реакцию Рида, хмыкнул. – Конечно, отель. Джей Джей извинялась, но в других местах не было свободных номеров в канун праздников.  
\- Ясно, - только и сказал Рид. Он уже давно привык к шуточкам Моргана (как и к тому, что не понимал и половины из них), но иногда тот становился просто невыносимым! 

За что извинялась Джей Джей, и почему в этом отеле осталось столько свободных мест даже в разгар праздников, Рид понял, едва переступив порог собственного номера. Безликим гостиничным стилем, который можно увидеть где угодно, от Аляски до Вашингтона, здесь и не пахло. Оформление комнаты явно претендовало на охотничий домик. Во всяком случае, именно на такие мысли наводили отделанные деревянными панелями стены и громоздкая мебель. Но главным элементом декора интерьера служили огромные лосиные рога, подвешенные над кроватью. Прикинув их приблизительный вес и прочность собственного черепа, Рид первым делом проверил надежность крепления рогов к стене. Результат проверки вышел обнадеживающим – гибель от черепно-мозговой травмы ему сегодня не грозила. Он распаковал сумку, аккуратно разложил вещи и только потом отправился ужинать.

В маленьком ресторанчике на первом этаже гостиницы уже собралась вся команда. Завидев Рида, Морган подвинулся, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. Тот благодарно кивнул и занялся изучением меню. Как и следовало ожидать, оно тоже претендовало на звание «охотничьего». Пробежавшись глазами по названиям блюд, Рид замер в нерешительности – уверенность, что он отважится съесть хоть что-то из перечисленного, стремительно таяла. И судя по заказу Джей Джей – овощная запеканка и кофе – не только его посетили подобные мысли.   
Зато остальных ничто не тревожило. Прентисс с аппетитом ела жареную рыбу, выбор Моргана и Хотча пал на стейки из оленины, и только заказ Гидеона остался тайной, потому что его тарелка уже опустела. Сам Рид последовал примеру Джей Джей и заказал запеканку.   
\- Знаете, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, начал он, - пятьдесят процентов диких млекопитающих, обитающих на территории США, заражены гельминтами. И если мясо недостаточно прожарено, риск инвазии составляет девяносто три процента.  
Морган и Хотч непроизвольно замерли и синхронно принялись рассматривать содержимое своих тарелок.  
Глядя на них, Прентисс довольно усмехнулась:  
\- Хорошо, что я заказала рыбу.  
\- Которая может быть заражена широким лентецом, - тут же возразил Рид. - Длина взрослого паразита составляет в среднем десять метров, а срок жизни в организме человека - двадцать пять лет. По разным данным от пятидесяти до девяноста восьми процентов американцев являются носителями различных видов гельминтов. Но большинство даже не подозревает об этом, потому что жалобы носят, в основном, общий характер - слабость, повышенная утомляемость, головные боли и аллергические реакции.  
Заметив, что за столом воцарилось молчание, Рид поднял непонимающий взгляд на коллег, тщетно пытающихся скрыть улыбки:  
\- Что?   
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя убью, и никто не посмеет меня обвинить, - мрачно пообещала Прентисс под громкий хохот Моргана.  
Рид неуверенно улыбнулся:  
\- На самом деле, твое желание вполне естественно. В отличие от сексуальных садистов-мужчин, абсолютное большинство женщин-садистов выбирает жертв среди своих знакомых или даже друзей.  
\- Ну все, Рид, готовься, - Прентисс шутливо пригрозила ему вилкой.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Морган склонился к Риду и приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Не бойся, красавчик, я никому не дам тебя в обиду, обещаю.  
Висок обожгло горячим дыханием, от которого спина тут же покрылась мурашками, и Рид замер, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, как ему следует себя вести. Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, Морган уже отстранился с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
Чтобы хоть как-то скрыть смущение, Рид уткнулся в собственную тарелку, вполуха прислушиваясь к шутливой перепалке Моргана и Прентисс. Джей Джей пыталась их утихомирить, но у нее не очень-то получалось. На другом конце стола Хотч и Гидеон обсуждали возможные кадровые перестановки в руководстве подразделения по борьбе с терроризмом. 

Рид молча доел запеканку, пожелал всем спокойной ночи и отправился к себе в номер. Надо было хорошенько все обдумать.   
В первую очередь, расследование. Стоило еще раз проанализировать все данные. Мысленно вернувшись к началу дня, Рид достал чистый лист бумаги и забрался на кровать. Он бы не признался в этом никому, включая самого себя, но ежедневные письма матери были единственной возможностью выговориться. После случая с Королем-рыболовом он стал гораздо осторожнее относиться к информации и большей частью писал на отвлеченные темы, вроде погоды или лосиных рогов над кроватью, лишь вскользь упоминая о расследованиях. Но сегодня в письме все-таки появился наспех нарисованный четырехугольник – географический профиль все еще смутно тревожил Рида. Однако о том, что волновало его больше всего – о проблемах Моргана - он не обмолвился ни словом. Словно своим молчанием мог защитить его. Словно Морган вообще нуждался в чьей-либо защите.

Запечатав письмо, Рид наскоро принял душ и натянул пижаму. На выходе из ванной он случайно поймал свое отражение в зеркале над умывальником. Слишком худое, несимметричное лицо, узкий подбородок, глубоко посаженные глаза. Красавчик? Определенно, нет.   
Он уже забрался под одеяло, когда в соседнем номере хлопнула дверь, возвещая о возвращении Моргана. Еще когда Джей Джей раздавала ключи, Рид заметил, что им достались соседние комнаты. И теперь он лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, прислушивался к бурчанию телевизора за стеной и представлял, чем сейчас занят Морган. Как тот ходит по номеру, разувается, стягивает через голову свитер и отбрасывает его на стул, следом отправляются майка и брюки. Вряд ли Морган станет аккуратно складывать вещи, - вяло подумал Рид и облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. С этой мыслью и заснул, обхватив руками подушку и с головой накрывшись одеялом.

Проснулся он, хватая ртом воздух и содрогаясь всем телом. Одеяло спеленало ноги тугим узлом, и Рид несколько мгновений судорожно пытался избавиться от него. Наконец получив свободу, он подтянул колени к груди и прижался лбом к холодной стене. В ушах гулко шумела кровь, словно он только что пробежал пару миль, что, впрочем, было не так далеко от истины.  
Рид всегда бежал во сне. Убегал, сам не зная от чего, по длинному коридору, но вместо того чтобы добраться до выхода, всякий раз оказывался у темного дверного проема. Как в ловушке. Потому что там, впереди, - кромешная, могильная, выедающая глаза темнота. И стоит Риду переступить порог, пути назад уже не будет.   
Кошмар преследовал его с упорством маньяка, выслеживающего жертву, - ночь за ночью на протяжении многих лет. Но Рид еще ни разу не решился шагнуть в темноту и, даже проснувшись, порой не сразу мог вспомнить, где находится. Именно поэтому он стал оставлять включенным ночник, хотя света все равно было недостаточно, чтобы полностью прогнать тревогу и снова заснуть.  
Постепенно он привык коротать подобные ночи за чтением или партией в шахматы с самим собой. Но сейчас под рукой не было ни книги, ни шахмат, и Рид пытался выровнять дыхание, вслушиваясь в тихие шаркающие звуки, доносившиеся из-за стены. Шаги, – через некоторое время понял он. Значит, не только его сегодня мучили кошмары. Рид прикрыл глаза, мысленно отсчитывая: пять, пятнадцать, тридцать пять, шестьдесят. Когда их количество перевалило за сто, он решительно потянулся за одеждой. Слушать, как Морган мечется по номеру, словно запертый в клетке зверь, было невыносимо. Застегивая рубашку негнущимися пальцами, Рид уговаривал себя, что поступает правильно и найдет нужные слова. В конце концов, он должен хотя бы попытаться! Сам Морган уж точно не остался бы в стороне. Но уверенность, что тот согласится поговорить, таяла с каждой секундой и к тому моменту, как Рид остановился перед запертой дверью, исчезла совсем. Он замер в нерешительности, прислушиваясь, – шаги стихли. Внезапно Рид словно увидел себя со стороны, стоящего посреди коридора в наспех застегнутой рубашке и выжидающего непонятно чего. Глупо. Морган – не Элль, он никому не позволит стать свидетелем собственной слабости, пусть даже это и не слабость вовсе.   
Вернувшись к себе, Рид заново разделся и забрался под одеяло. Из соседнего номера не доносилось ни звука.   
«Я близко был - и был далек»**, - с горечью подумал он, закрывая глаза. Снились ему морское побережье и неприступные стены Шильонского замка.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Проснувшись от настойчивого стука в дверь, Рид с удивлением обнаружил, что на часах уже без пятнадцати восемь. Почти проспал.   
\- Подъем! – донесся из коридора тошнотворно бодрый голос Моргана. – Ждем тебя внизу через десять минут.  
\- Садист, - простонал Рид, но кое-как выпутался из одеяла и уже громче добавил. – Сейчас спущусь.  
И откуда у Моргана столько энергии после бессонной ночи?   
Сам Рид почувствовал себя живым человеком только после второй кружки кофе, а окончательно проснулся и того позже, когда вышел на улицу. Ночью начался снегопад, в воздухе до сих пор кружились мелкие колючие снежинки, которые так и норовили пробраться за воротник и в рукава. Всю дорогу до школы Рид заворожено разглядывал припорошенные снегом улицы и почти пропустил момент, когда джип остановился на парковке.   
Оказывается, Джей Джей еще с вечера договорилась с администрацией о визите, и их уже ждали. Оставив Гидеона и Прентисс беседовать с секретарем директора, Рид и Морган отправились расспрашивать школьного психолога и одноклассников Нолковича. 

Им частенько приходилось посещать школы в ходе расследований, и Рид уже давно заметил, что все они, в разных штатах и городах, незримо походили одна на другую. А еще школьные стены неизменно будили призраков прошлого. 

Пока Морган разговаривал с учительницей, Рид разглядывал приоткрытую дверь в класс, из которого доносился нестройный гул голосов. Воспоминания о собственных школьных годах не поблекли бы никогда даже без помощи эйдетической памяти, а уж так… Рид до сих пор иногда просыпался с ощущением связанных рук и издевательским смехом «малыш Спенси» в ушах. Его собственный опыт показывал, что группа школьников-подростков может оказаться ничуть не менее опасной, чем вооруженный психопат. Действия последнего можно хоть как-то прогнозировать (а если повезет, то и направлять), в отличие от поведения двух десятков тинэйджеров.  
В двух шагах от кабинета Морган мягко развернул Рида за плечо, словно интуитивно уловив ход его мыслей:  
\- Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты наблюдай за реакцией. Посмотрим, что они знают.  
\- Хорошо, - сколько Рид себя помнил, его всегда нервировали прикосновения, но ощущение тяжелой, теплой ладони на плече вопреки всему успокаивало. Он слабо улыбнулся, и Морган распахнул дверь кабинета.   
\- Добрый день, меня зовут агент Морган, это агент Рид, мы из ФБР, - он высоко поднял удостоверение, и класс возбужденно загудел – наверняка они видели такое только в кино. - Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов о вашем однокласснике Джоне Нолковиче.  
Голос Моргана звучал уверенно и спокойно, и он сам выглядел так же - ни одного лишнего слова или жеста. Рид всегда втайне завидовал его способности держать себя перед большой аудиторией, не испытывая смущения и не срываясь в пространные объяснения. Он так не умел.   
Рид внимательно прислушивался к разговору, тщательно фиксируя в памяти ответы и попутно наблюдая за реакцией класса. Чернокожий парень за первой партой подтвердил, что видел Нолковича в день исчезновения выходящим из школы, но не смог сказать, куда и с кем тот отправился. Складывалось впечатление, что Нолковича не особенно жаловали вниманием. Однако кое-что интересное Рид все-таки заметил – невысокая полная девушка в дальнем углу кабинета сидела молча, низко опустив голову и старясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. При каждом упоминании Нолковича она тихонько вздрагивала.  
\- Последняя парта справа, видел? - негромко спросил Рид, выходя в коридор вслед за Морганом. Тот кивнул и развернулся к ожидающей их учительнице:  
\- Девушка за последней партой у окна, мы бы хотели поговорить с ней.   
\- Это Аманда Джейкобс, сейчас я ее позову.   
Спустя пару минут та несмело выглянула в коридор и подошла к ним.   
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Аманда, мы бы хотели поговорить с тобой, - она осторожно кивнула, и Рид продолжил. - Я заметил, тебя сильно расстраивает то, что случилось с Джоном.  
\- А кого такое может оставить равнодушным, - тихо ответила та.  
\- Никого, ты права. Но тебя это, похоже, огорчает особенно сильно. Вы с ним были близко знакомы?  
Она кивнула:  
\- Ребята почти не общались с ним, но он не плохой, нет. Просто Джон иногда слишком… - она замолчала, переводя дыхание, и Рид ободряюще ей улыбнулся. – Слишком резкий. Но он не плохой. Не был плохим.  
\- Он был тебе дорог, - мягко произнес Морган. – И вы недавно поругались.  
Аманда удивленно глянула на него из-под длинной челки:   
\- Откуда вы узнали?  
\- Ты несколько раз повторила, что он не был плохим, словно считаешь себя виноватой перед ним.  
\- А я и виновата, - с отчаянием прошептала она, переводя покрасневшие глаза с Рида на Моргана. – Мы встречались с Джоном. Все было хорошо, но пару дней назад он попытался поцеловать меня прямо в коридоре. Я не позволила, и мы поругались на глазах у всей школы. Даже не знаю, чтобы я делала, если бы не вступилась мисс Донован.  
\- Мисс Донован?  
\- Да, наш школьный психолог. Когда все это случилось, я так разозлилась на Джона. А потом… Я хотела попросить у него прощения, но он… его…  
\- Послушай меня, - убежденно сказал Морган, и его лицо помрачнело. – Ты ни в чем не виновата. Никто не имеет права делать с тобой то, чего ты не хочешь. Поняла?  
Аманда обхватила себя руками и неуверенно кивнула. Она вернулась в класс, провожаемая тяжелым взглядом Моргана. 

Кабинет школьного психолога обнаружился в административном крыле здания, на первом этаже. Не успел Рид постучать, как дверь распахнулась, и он столкнулся с маленькой худощавой женщиной. Серый брючный костюм и коротко стриженные пепельно-русые волосы делали ее похожей на мышь-полевку. От неожиданности она вскрикнула, почти выронив папки, которые держала в руках, но тут же восстановила самообладание:  
\- Почему вы не на уроке, молодой человек? – глаза за стеклами очков смотрели ему куда-то в грудь.  
Смущенный тем, что его приняли за школьника, Рид замялся, но Морган быстро взял ситуацию в свои руки.  
\- Прошу прощения, мы не хотели вас напугать. Я агент Морган, это агент Рид, мы из ФБР, - он показал удостоверение и улыбнулся. - Мы бы хотели поговорить с мисс Донован.  
\- Это я, проходите пожалуйста, - она отступила назад, пропуская их в просторный кабинет. Солнце пробивалось сквозь жалюзи, освещая расставленные вдоль стен стеллажи с рядами одинаковых серых папок. Каждая из них была систематизирована по алфавиту и году, словно в архиве.   
Единственным свободным от бесконечных папок местом был стол, на котором стояла фотография в простой деревянной раме.  
Заметив удивленный взгляд Моргана, мисс Донован смущенно махнула рукой в сторону стеллажей:  
\- Не могу привыкнуть к компьютеру, вот и приходится вести все записи вручную.  
\- С таким серьезным подходом к работе вы, должно быть, хорошо знаете всех своих подопечных. Что вы можете рассказать о Джоне Нолковиче?  
Мисс Донован посмотрела на свои руки:  
\- Немногое, к сожалению. Я уже все рассказала полиции. Его перевели в школу в начале семестра, и он тяжело адаптировался к новым условиям. Я несколько раз беседовала с ним по поводу его поведения, и могу сказать, что проблемы у него были не только в школе, но и дома. Месяц назад мы даже общались на эту тему с миссис Нолкович. Но я не могу сказать, что Джон был самым проблемным учеником. У нас есть гораздо более сложные дети.  
\- Ясно, а Оран и Кортрейт?  
\- Оба – полная противоположность Нолковичу. Звезды нашей баскетбольной команды, популярные, всегда на виду, их знала вся школа, - в ее голосе послышалось едва уловимое раздражение. Рид и Морган переглянулись.  
\- И при этом?  
\- При этом в любой школе есть заводилы, устанавливающие свои правила, и ученикам, которые эти правила соблюдать отказываются, - вроде Джона Нолковича, - приходится туго. Именно такими заводилами были Оран и Кортрейт, - мисс Донован машинально передвинула фотографию с одного края стола на другой, и Рид успел разглядеть изображенную на снимке длинноволосую девочку-подростка в очках с толстыми линзами.   
\- Вы не замечали в последнее время ничего необычного? Может, незнакомого человека, который регулярно появлялся на школьной территории?  
\- Нет, наверное. Все было как всегда.  
\- Ясно, спасибо, что уделили нам время, если вспомните что-нибудь еще, - Морган протянул ей визитку, - звоните.  
Он уже вышел в коридор, когда мисс Донован заговорила вновь:  
\- Знаете, я ведь видела Джона в тот день. Он поругался с одноклассницей. А теперь его нет.  
\- Постарайтесь об этом не думать, - сказал Рид и случайно, впервые за все время беседы, встретился с ней взглядом.   
\- Сложно не думать о том, что случилось, - отозвалась она. – Вдруг, будь я внимательнее, ничего этого не произошло бы.  
Возразить было нечего – Риду и самому порой казалось, что будь люди чуть наблюдательнее, многих преступлений удалось бы избежать. Или хотя бы раскрыть. Он неловко попрощался и выскользнул за дверь вслед за Морганом.  
Тот ожидал его в двух шагах от кабинета. Прозвеневший пару минут назад звонок разогнал всех по классам, и коридор был пуст.  
\- Двое ребят играли в команде, еще один хотел туда попасть. Хотел бы я поговорить с тренером.  
Рид остановился рядом с ним, спрятал руки в карманы.  
\- Не получится. Он сейчас в Марлетте, на финале первенства Огайо среди школьных команд. Учитывая продолжительность баскетбольного матча и расстояние между городами, а так же максимально разрешенную скорость на шоссе, вернутся они не раньше пяти вечера.   
\- Откуда? – только и спросил Морган. Он смотрел на Рида так, словно тот объявил, что прилетел с Марса c межпланетным визитом вежливости.  
\- Что – откуда?   
\- Откуда ты узнал про матч? Я все понимаю, ты у нас, конечно, гений, но это… Я даже не знаю, - Морган обескуражено развел руками, и Рид поджал губы. Он все никак не мог решить: обидеться на очевидную глупость или рассмеяться?  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я знаю абсолютно все?   
\- Я уже ничего не возьмусь утверждать. Так откуда?

Досада схлынула так же быстро, как и появилась: смотреть на недоверчиво-удивленное лицо Моргана без улыбки было невозможно.   
\- Объем знаний человечества удваивается каждые пять лет, так что знать все невозможно чисто теоретически. Но иногда полезную информацию можно получить, просто глядя по сторонам, - назидательно сообщил Рид.  
Под скептическим взглядом Моргана он указал на информационный стенд, значительную часть которого занимал яркий самодельный плакат в поддержку баскетбольной команды с полным расписанием игр, фамилиями игроков и тренера. Морган закатил глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться серьезным, но не выдержал и широко улыбнулся. На нижней губе мелькнула едва затянувшаяся царапина. «Должно быть, она все еще кровоточит, если провести по ней языком», - невпопад подумал Рид и машинально облизал губы. 

\- Ладно, умник, - Морган достал сотовый. – Прентисс, вы еще не закончили? Нет, ничего особенного. Только Рида приняли за школьника, - он ухмыльнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. – Понял. Хорошо, ждем вас на парковке.  
\- Вот спасибо тебе, - буркнул Рид и зашагал к выходу. Задерживаться в школе не хотелось. Морган молча пошел следом и заговорил лишь когда они оказались на улице.   
\- Вспоминаешь школьные годы?  
\- Нет, - солгал Рид и плотнее закутался в шарф - за последнюю пару часов ветер усилился. – А ты?  
Собственный вопрос тут же показался чересчур личным, но Морган только пожал плечами:  
\- Тоже нет, - его взгляд бесцельно бродил по прилегающей территории. – Скажи-ка мне, что ты видишь? – задумчиво спросил он.  
Кругом не было ни души, только на детской площадке от порывов ветра со скрежетом раскачивались качели.   
\- Ничего, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Вот именно, Рид, ничего. Смотри, я – неизвестный, мне нужно быстро и незаметно похитить подростка. У меня не получится увести его так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил - территория просматривается как на ладони, но ни одного свидетеля у нас нет.  
\- Значит, неизвестный встретил Нолковича не у школы.  
\- Или на них никто не обратил внимания, потому что очевидцы хорошо знали неизвестного и не раз видели его с подростками.  
\- Ты думаешь, кто-то из учителей?   
\- Не знаю, Рид. Пока не знаю, - Морган достал телефон. – Гарсия? И тебе доброе утро, детка. Мне нужна твоя магия. Проверь работников центральной школы Сандаски, особенно - преподавательский состав. Мы ищем одинокого мужчину 35-45 лет, живет один, в его прошлом должно быть психотравмирующее событие. Да, жду твоего звонка. 

 

Долго ждать не пришлось.  
Гарсия позвонила как раз, когда они вернулись в полицейский участок.  
\- Что у вас? – первым делом спросил Хотч. Он оторвался от разговора с детективом Провачеком и требовательно оглядел вошедших.  
\- Наш неизвестный работает в школе, - коротко сообщил Морган, не обращая внимания на пораженное лицо детектива, и включил громкую связь. – Гарсия? Мы тебя слушаем.  
\- Друзья мои, у меня есть для вас кое-что, точнее – кое-кто. Джон Малькольм Мэдокс, родился и вырос в Сандаски. С тех пор как закончил колледж, работает учителем физкультуры, тренирует школьную сборную по баскетболу. Живет один на Прайват Стрит, дом 5. Когда ему было двенадцать, его старший брат пропал при невыясненных обстоятельствах. По версии полиции – сбежал из дома, его так и не нашли.  
Морган и Гидеон переглянулись.  
\- За Мэдоксом числятся какие-нибудь правонарушения? - включилась в разговор Прентисс.  
\- Ничего, дорогая. Этот парень настоящий ангел, нет даже штрафов за неправильную парковку.   
\- Какую машину он водит?  
\- Подожди, уже смотрю, - некоторое время было слышно лишь щелканье клавиш, а потом раздался довольный голос Гарсии. - Шевроле девяносто девятого года выпуска.  
\- И что бы мы делали без нашей феи? – с чувством сказал Морган. – Спасибо, детка!

\- Гадали бы на кофейной гуще, - весело откликнулась та. - Если найду что-нибудь еще, дам знать. Чао, амигос!  
В наступившей тишине голос Прентисс показался особенно громким:  
\- Похоже на нашего парня.  
После ее слов детектив Провачек вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от шока.  
\- Это невозможно! Я его знаю. Джон отличный парень, это просто невозможно!  
Морган нахмурился, явно собираясь что-то возразить, но Гидеон его опередил.  
\- Детектив, мы пока ничего не утверждаем. Было бы хорошо, если бы вы смогли рассказать о мистере Мэдоксе поподробнее. Как давно вы его знаете?  
\- Давно, - тот нервно провел рукой по волосам. – Джон - тренер моего младшего брата, Стивена. Кортрейт и Оран, кстати, играли с братом в одной команде. Джон любит свою работу и умеет найти контакт с детьми, последние пять лет сборная школы ежегодно попадает в полуфинал, дважды становилась чемпионом.  
\- Ясно, - негромко произнес Гидеон, - А что вам известно о его личной жизни?  
\- Он никогда не был женат, насколько я знаю. Последние пару лет ухаживал за больной матерью, она умерла пару месяцев назад. Но это ничего не доказывает. Как только Джон узнал о случившемся, он одним из первых предложил свою помощь!   
\- Именно, - невесело хмыкнул Морган. – Потому что хотел быть в курсе расследования.   
\- Говорю вам, вы ошибаетесь. Джон самый обычный человек, не убийца! – горячо возразил детектив.  
\- Соседи, школьные учителя – мы думаем, что хорошо знаем их. Но это далеко не всегда так, – мягко произнес Гидеон. 

Возразить было нечего, и детектив Провачек молча перевел обескураженный взгляд с Гидеона на Моргана. Рид слишком хорошо понимал, что тот сейчас испытывает – мы не всегда на самом деле знаем тех, о ком так думаем. 

После недолгих, но жарких споров было решено дождаться возвращения автобуса с командой и брать Мэдокса уже здесь, в Сандаски. Хотя Морган и настаивал на немедленном извещении полиции Марлетте.   
\- Разумнее не пытаться перехватить автобус посреди дороги. Если мы правы, и Мэдокс действительно наш неизвестный, этим мы только спровоцируем его агрессию.   
\- Что значит «если»? – недовольно переспросил Морган, но спорить с Хотчем не стал.


	4. Chapter 4

Как и предполагал Рид, автобус вернулся в город лишь в шестом часу вечера. К тому времени на улице почти стемнело, стихший было снегопад начался с новой силой.  
Рид стоял у окна с пятым за день стаканчиком кофе и наблюдал, как Хотч и детектив Провачек выводят Мэдокса из машины. Тот шел, расправив широкие плечи и гордо подняв голову. Несмотря на все старания Джей Джей и Хотча, прокурор отказал в ордере на обыск дома, сославшись на недостаток прямых улик. Но Рид подозревал, что свою роль сыграла и личность подозреваемого: Мэдокса в городе знали и любили. Так что теперь оставалось рассчитывать лишь на допрос.  
Если конечно, Мэдокс и есть неизвестный, - поправил Рид сам себя. В отличие от Моргана, который все уже решил, у него еще оставались сомнения. На первый взгляд все было просто идеально, как в учебнике криминалистики, если бы не одно «но» - географический профиль. Сколько бы Рид не перепроверял собственные расчеты, каждый раз выходило, что Мэдокс должен был жить совсем в другом районе города. И ошибки в собственных расчетах он так и не нашел. Если она там вообще была, конечно.   
Возможно, Морган и Прентисс смогут вытянуть из Мэдокса что-нибудь полезное.

Рид с сожалением отставил почти полный стаканчик. Джей Джей, которая в этот раз готовила на всех кофе, совсем не добавила сахара, поэтому пить его было решительно невозможно.

Первое, что услышал Рид, присоединившись к наблюдавшим допрос Хотчу, Гидеону и детективу Провачеку, был ровный голос Мэдокса:  
\- Повторяю еще раз: весь вечер и всю ночь я провел у себя дома.   
Подозреваемый сидел, опустив руки на стол, и равнодушно смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Прентисс, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.  
\- Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?  
\- Нет, я был один.  
\- Хорошо. Вы можете вспомнить, что показывали в это время по телевизору?  
\- Нет, потому что я не смотрел телевизор.   
\- И что вы делали? – Морган, до этого молча подпиравший стену, выпрямился и шагнул к Мэдоксу.   
\- Читал, - спокойно ответил тот. – И, опережая ваш следующий вопрос, это была «Колыбель для кошки» Воннегута. Знаете такую книгу?  
Он наконец перевел взгляд на Моргана и слегка склонил голову, словно рассматривал надоедливое насекомое, случайно залетевшее в окно, а не отвечал на вопросы агентов ФБР.   
\- Хотите, я расскажу, что вы делали на самом деле? - негромко предложил Морган, и от его вроде бы спокойного голоса у Рида нехорошо екнуло сердце. – Вы заманили Джона Нолковича к себе домой, оглушили электрошоком, связали. Припоминаете, что происходило дальше?   
\- Я бы никогда не причинил вреда никому из своих учеников.   
\- Тогда продолжу сам. Вы пытали, изнасиловали и убили троих ни в чем неповинных детей, которые вам доверяли, - Морган приподнял стопку фотографий с края стола и швырнул их под нос Мэдоксу. – Знакомые ракурсы?   
Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на снимки.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Я этого не делал!  
Морган оперся на стол, нависнув над Мэдоксом так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.   
\- Скажите, зачем надо было вырезать половые органы? Уже не встает, да? Или встает, но только на беззащитных подростков?  
Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Если Морган сознательно провоцировал Мэдокса, то он своего добился. Тот подскочил, багровея и сжимая кулаки.   
\- Что вы себе позволяете, черт подери?!  
\- Морган! – грохот падающего стула заглушил предупреждающий возглас Прентисс, но было уже поздно.   
Молниеносным движением перехватив правую руку Мэдокса, Морган резко заломил ее за спину и со всей силы ткнул того лицом в стол. 

\- Что он, мать его, творит?! – вырвалось у детектива Провачека.   
Сжав кулаки так, что ногти больно впились в ладони, Рид с отчаянием наблюдал за происходящим, бессильный что-либо изменить.  
Хотч среагировал первым. В два шага оказавшись у двери, он выскочил в коридор и уже через мгновенье ворвался в камеру для допросов.  
\- Морган! Оставь его! Сейчас же!   
Одно мгновенье, показавшееся Риду вечностью, Морган медлил, а потом с видимым усилием отпустил Мэдокса и, тяжело дыша, опустил руки.  
\- Остынь. Я закончу сам, - жестко скомандовал Хотч.   
\- Но...  
\- Это приказ, - ледяным тоном добавил он.   
Морган бросил короткий злой взгляд на Мэдокса, потом – на самого Хотча.  
\- Есть, сэр, - процедил он и покинул комнату для допросов, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Рид замер. Моргана нельзя было оставлять одного в таком состоянии, только не после всего этого, но и уйти вот так, без веской причины…   
Он беспомощно оглянулся на Гидеона - тот молча встретил его взгляд, поджав губы, словно просчитывал очередной ход в шахматной партии.  
Иногда лучше следовать интуиции. Больше Рид не сомневался.  
\- У меня появилась идея насчет мест преступления, мы с Морганом можем съездить на кладбище и проверить ее, - скороговоркой выпалил он уже у двери. Самая глупая ложь из всех, что он когда-либо придумывал. Вряд ли Гидеон поверил хоть одному его слову, но останавливать почему-то не стал. 

Вылетев в коридор, Рид огляделся – Моргана нигде не было видно – и опрометью кинулся к выходу. Налетел на кого-то, машинально извинился, не особенно заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны. Единственное, что имело сейчас значение – не дать Моргану уйти одному. Только не дать ему уйти! Рид бы и сам не смог объяснить, почему это казалось таким важным, но своей интуиции он доверял. И не зря. Когда он выскочил на улицу, темный силуэт Моргана виднелся уже на парковке. Понимая, что может не успеть, Рид сорвался на крик:  
\- Морган, подожди!  
Тот дернулся, но даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- Возвращайся в участок. Можешь передать Хотчу, что мне не нужна нянька.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что - нет? Не вернешься, или тебя не Хотч послал? - Едва сдерживая ярость, Морган развернулся к Риду, и тому стоило больших усилий не отшатнуться.   
\- И то, и другое.  
\- Тогда просто отойди, Рид. Оставь меня в покое.  
\- Нет, - Рид даже головой помотал и для верности вцепился в дверную ручку.   
\- Отойди. От. Машины.  
\- Нет.  
\- Отойди!   
Морган никогда раньше не кричал на него, и Рид вдруг четко осознал, что если сейчас он развернется и уйдет, произойдет нечто непоправимое. Не в эту минуту, не завтра и даже не послезавтра, но обязательно произойдет. Поэтому он лишь сильнее сжал пальцы и как можно спокойнее произнес:  
\- Я никуда не уйду, что бы ты ни говорил.  
Морган ошарашено уставился на него, словно не ожидал такой настойчивости (впрочем, Рид и сам от себя не ожидал подобного), но в его лице что-то переменилось, и он обреченно махнул рукой:  
\- Черт с тобой, залезай.  
Дважды предлагать не пришлось, Рид юркнул на пассажирское сидение и только тогда сообразил, что совершенно не представляет, как действовать дальше. О чем говорить? Что делать?  
\- Пристегнись, - не глядя на него, бросил Морган и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
Машина рванула с места, мгновенно набирая скорость.   
В памяти тут же пронеслась статистика автокатастроф за прошлый год, потом ее сменили цифры смертности на дорогах, а потом…  
Усилием воли Рид заставил себя прекратить и подумать о насущном. Он осторожно взглянул на Моргана:  
\- Что ты делаешь?   
\- А что тебя не устраивает? Ты же, вроде как, сам захотел составить мне компанию, – зло процедил тот, прибавляя газу. Целеустремленность, с которой он сжимал руль, пугала.  
Полупустые по случаю позднего часа улицы проносились мимо одной сплошной золотистой вереницей фонарей.  
\- Куда мы направляемся?  
\- Ты же слышал приказ Хотча – проветриться! Поостыть, черт бы его побрал!  
Рид не рискнул уточнять, кого именно должен был побрать черт – приказ, самого Хотча или кого еще. Никогда раньше он не слышал в голосе Моргана столько злобы и отчаяния.  
Когда отблески фонарей остались далеко позади, сменившись непроглядной тьмой загородного шоссе, Рид все-таки нарушил молчание.  
\- Морган…  
\- Что – Морган? Какого черта он не дал мне закончить допрос. Я уже почти выбил из этого сукиного сына признание, а теперь он вызовет адвоката и ускользнет. У нас же нет на него улик, только профиль!  
\- Неполный профиль. Вдруг это как эффект перцептивной готовности, - быстро возразил Рид и зачастил, боясь, что Морган не даст ему договорить. – Механизм иллюзорного восприятия окружающей действительности, при котором ты видишь лишь то, что ожидаешь увидеть, и не видишь того, чего не ожидаешь.  
Сказанное было ошибкой, страшной ошибкой. Рид понял это сразу, едва последние слова слетели с губ, - Морган дернулся так, словно его ударили.  
\- Думаешь, я считаю Мэдокса виновным лишь из-за того, что со мной случилось? – обманчиво мягко поинтересовался он. - Из-за того, что какой-то ублюдок три года трахал меня против моей воли? Ты так думаешь?!  
\- Я не так…  
\- Так, Рид, именно так! Можешь не притворяться, что ничего не понимаешь. Вы все всё прекрасно знаете!   
Он резко ударил по тормозам, машину развернуло на обледеневшей дороге и, хорошенько тряхнув напоследок, снесло на обочину. От неминуемой встречи с боковым стеклом Рида спас только ремень безопасности, больно впившийся в грудную клетку. По капоту царапнули сминаемые ветки кустарника, потом все стихло.   
Не в силах пошевелиться, Рид наблюдал, как Морган хлопает дверью и исчезает в неохваченной фарами машины темноте. В голове билась одна единственная мысль – это длилось целых три года. Морган. Буфорд. Три года.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Рид сумел отстегнуть ремень безопасности негнущимися пальцами и кое-как выбраться наружу. Морган стоял спиной к нему метрах в двадцати от машины и молчал. Тишина оглушала, но в памяти крутились лишь шаблонные фразы из учебников по оказанию психологической помощи жертвам насилия.   
Не то, все не то!   
До этой ночи он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь захочет осознанно причинить вред   
другому человеку. А сейчас захотел – Буфорду. За все, что тот сотворил с Морганом, Рид готов был убить его собственными руками. Три года, целых три года! Всего этого не должно было случиться. Только не с Морганом, он этого не заслужил. Если бы Рид мог что-то сделать, ну хоть что-нибудь! Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как горькие злые слезы заливают глаза. Впервые в жизни он ощущал такую беспомощность.   
\- Морган, послушай меня…  
\- Нет, Рид, это ты меня послушай! Я никого из вас не просил лезть в мою жизнь!   
\- Морган, пожалуйста! Я только хотел…  
\- Чего? Чего ты от меня хотел, Рид?   
Если бы я сам знал, - чуть не вырвалось у того.   
\- Дерек…  
Морган наконец обернулся. В темноте было невозможно разглядеть его лицо, но опущенные плечи и наклон головы выдавали скорее усталость, чем злость. Он просто стоял и ждал, и от его молчания у Рида мурашки бежали по коже.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, - наконец прошептал он, делая первый неуверенный шаг навстречу. - Не хочу, чтобы было как с Элль, – еще один шаг, а потом еще и еще. – Не хочу потерять тебя. Только не тебя.  
Оказавшись вплотную к Моргану, он замер, как сапер, у которого осталась одна единственная попытка и два провода: перережешь не тот - и все. Скажешь глупость, сделаешь глупость, и… Рид осторожно обнял Моргана, готовый в любое мгновенье отстраниться. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, на мгновение показалось, что сейчас вырвется, оттолкнет, но ничего не произошло. Шли минуты, Морган все так же стоял, не шевелясь, только быстро-быстро колотилось сердце в груди. Рид ощущал его, как свое собственное, словно они стали единым живым организмом, опровергающим все законы логики и анатомии. А потом Морган медленно, словно через силу, поднял руки, обнимая в ответ, и напряжение этого безумного дня наконец схлынуло, унося с собой остатки сил. Рид устало прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. Теперь все встало на свои места. Или наоборот, перевернулось с ног на голову, это уж зависит от того, как посмотреть. 

В тот раз, когда его обнимала Лила Арчер, он чувствовал себя неловко, неправильно, словно не на своем месте. Сейчас все было иначе. Обнимать Моргана оказалось самой естественной и необходимой вещью на свете. Его горячее, неровное дыхание у самого уха отзывалось волнами дрожи по всему телу, и Рид бережно сохранял в памяти каждый вдох, каждый стук сердца. Но вместе с тем хотел, чтобы все это быстрее закончилось, пока он не сотворил какую-нибудь страшную глупость, которую Морган никогда не поймет и не простит. А в том, что он не поймет, Рид не сомневался ни минуты.   
Потому что он и сам еще не до конца понял, откуда взялось это неодолимое желание поцеловать Моргана.  
\- Ты замерз, - вдруг сказал тот.  
Его хриплый, словно после сна, голос вырвал Рида из размышлений, и он с удивлением понял, что действительно дрожит от холода. Когда он выбегал из участка, времени накинуть пальто просто не оставалось. Морган отстранился, разрывая объятья, и, прежде чем Рид успел неловко обхватить себя руками, накинул ему на плечи свою куртку.   
\- Не надо! Мне и так нормально.  
\- Ага, так нормально, что зубами стучишь. Давай надевай, сам мне рассказывал о входных воротах инфекции.  
\- А ты?  
\- Рид, это не я стою в одной рубашке, так что заканчивай спорить, - Морган глубоко вздохнул, - и поехали отсюда.  
Куртка лежала на плечах теплой тяжестью, расставаться с которой совершенно не хотелось. Кроме того, можно было заполнить неловкое молчание, путаясь в рукавах, сосредоточить все внимание на молнии с обломанным бегунком, больно царапающим пальцы.  
И попытаться не думать о произошедшем. Особенно – о горячем дыхании и близости теплого, сильного тела. Вообще ни о чем не думать, если получится.  
\- Рид.  
Не получилось.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - в полутемном салоне успевшей выстыть машины это было бесполезно, но Рид все-таки поднял голову. - Все, что я тут тебе наговорил…  
\- Не думай, я никому не расскажу.  
\- Знаю, я не о том, - Морган провел рукой по голове, словно не знал с чего начать. – Просто я должен… Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения.   
\- Не извиняйся, ты ни в чем не виноват. Мне не стоило говорить… Ну того, что я сказал.  
\- Нет, Спенсер, виноват. И не только перед тобой. Помнишь Дэвида?  
Рид молча кивнул. Тот парень, которого убил Буфорд.  
\- Я часто думаю, что если бы я с самого начала хоть кому-то рассказал обо всем, то мог бы спасти и его, и других детей, которые были после меня. Но я слишком сильно боялся, а потом… Потом я просто хотел забыть, стереть все из памяти.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Морган. Он и только он во всем виноват. И в конечном итоге, именно благодаря тебе он оказался за решеткой.   
\- В конечном итоге да, - эхом отозвался Морган. – Но это ничего не меняет. Знаешь, когда-то мне казалось, что если бы кто-то из тех, кто был до меня, рассказал про него, мне бы не пришлось... И я злился, Боже, как я злился на них за молчание и трусость, а сам оказался не лучше.  
\- Нет! – вскинулся Рид. - Ты никому не причинил вреда! Подумай, сколько жизней ты уже спас и сколько еще спасешь. А виновный получит по заслугам, - закончил он с мрачной решимостью.   
Морган долго молчал, разглядывая пустое шоссе за лобовым стеклом, словно обдумывал сказанное, и Рид бы сейчас многое сейчас отдал, чтобы узнать его мысли.   
\- Не буду спорить с гением, - горько усмехнулся он. - Но я виноват перед тобой. Я вел себя, как последний придурок, а тебе теперь еще и от Хотча влетит.   
\- Не влетит. Я сказал Гидеону, что у меня появилась одна идея, и мы поедем осмотреть место преступления.   
\- Ты так сказал? Не верю своим ушам - Спенсер Рид врет начальству! – в голосе Моргана послышалась теплая усмешка.  
\- Перестань, - отмахнулся Рид, чувствуя, как от смущения горят щеки.  
\- В любом случае, с меня причитается. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы где-нибудь перекусить? – Морган мельком глянул на часы и вновь перевел взгляд на дорогу. – Раз ужин мы все равно уже пропустили.   
Предложение выглядело очень заманчивым, но Рид просто не мог не возразить хоть что-нибудь.  
\- А если мы понадобимся Хотчу?   
\- Мэдокс в камере на двадцать четыре часа как минимум, и если бы случилось что-то срочное, Хотч бы нас из-под земли достал. Ну, так что?  
Рид осторожно улыбнулся и кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Я бы не отказался от горячего кофе. 

Из всех возможных мест, где можно было поужинать, Морган выбрал Макдоналдс. Разукрашенный гирляндами из ели и остролиста, фигурками оленей и Санта-Клаусов, наводненный толпами посетителей с детьми, чертов Макдоналдс!   
\- Ты знаешь, что по количеству содержания канцерогенных веществ фаст-фуд занимает одну из лидирующих позиций? – пробормотал Рид, вылезая из машины. – Можешь не отвечать, это был риторический вопрос.  
Из-за значительной разницы в ширине плеч куртка Моргана висела на нем, как на вешалке. Чтобы она не сползала, приходилось постоянно придерживать ее у ворота.   
Несмотря на все протесты Рида, Морган сам расплатился за оба заказа, и когда тот недовольно нахмурился и начал возражать, обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
\- Ты не взял с собой сумку, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не из тех, кто носит мелочь в карманах.  
\- Замечательный профиль ты составил, Морган, очень точный, - Рид попытался выглядеть недовольным, но не смог сдержать улыбку. Спорить как-то сразу расхотелось. Тем более, что сумка, а вместе с ней и бумажник, действительно остались в полицейском участке. 

Ели в молчании, изредка посматривая друг на друга. Но стоило взглядам пересечься, как оба тут же утыкались в свои тарелки, словно подростки, тайком улизнувшие на свидание из-под присмотра родителей и не знающие как себя вести. И вдобавок еще эта постоянно спадающая куртка, по-джентльменски наброшенная ему на плечи, будто он девушка. Рид аж поперхнулся от пришедшего в голову сравнения и тут же столкнулся с вопросительным взглядом Моргана.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал он, откашлявшись, и потянулся за салфеткой.   
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Морган беззастенчиво стянул картофелину из его тарелки. Ну точно как подросток.  
\- Эй!  
\- Извини, красавчик, кто успел – тот и съел.  
Морган лукаво улыбнулся, словно между ними и не было последних двух часов. Маленькая царапинка на нижней губе все еще не затянулась, и Рид поймал себя на желании притронуться к ней. Пальцами или губами – все равно. Испугавшись собственных мыслей, будто бы Морган мог их услышать, он задал первый пришедший в голову вопрос:  
\- Не подумай, что я недоволен, но почему Макдоналдс?  
\- Первое, что попалось на глаза, - Морган пожал плечами и задумчиво улыбнулся. – Мы с мамой и сестрами всегда ходили в Макдоналдс перед Рождеством. Это была наша маленькая традиция.   
Рид долго рассматривал переливающуюся лампочками гирлянду.   
\- Не люблю Рождество, - неожиданно для самого себя выдал он и тут же пожалел, что вообще раскрыл рот. Морган впился в него внимательным взглядом.  
\- Почему?   
Надо было сказать что-нибудь о повышении числа бытовых травм в период праздников или, на худой конец, об истории Рождества.  
\- Обострения у мамы всегда случались перед большими праздниками, - вместо этого сказал Рид. - Скопление народа и шум нервировали ее. Ей казалось, что за ней следят. Это типично для больных параноидной формой шизофрении. С тех пор, как ушел отец, мы ни разу не праздновали Рождество.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Ничего страшного, я привык, - Рид неопределенно пожал плечами, уставившись в стол. Он видел, как Морган чуть сдвинул ладонь, которая теперь была в считанных дюймах от его собственной. Рид почти чувствовал исходившее от нее тепло.  
Близко. И в то же время - недостаточно близко.   
Близко? Рид аж задохнулся от внезапно озарившей его догадки.  
\- Морган, я понял, что не так с местами преступлений! Смотри!  
Сбитый с толку такой внезапной сменой темы Морган молча наблюдал за тем, как Рид складывает из оставшегося на тарелке картофеля неравнобедренный треугольник.  
\- Боюсь даже спрашивать, что именно ты понял.  
\- Первое место преступления, - торжествующе оповестил Рид, размахивая вилкой, как дирижерской палочкой. – Оно ведь гораздо дальше от города, чем два последующих, - он ткнул импровизированной указкой в один из «углов». - И совершенно в другом направлении. Но неизвестный все равно начал с него. А это значит…  
\- Что неизвестному было особенно важно именно первое кладбище, - догадался Морган.   
\- Именно! Я считаю, мы должны съездить и осмотреть его.   
\- Рид, уже ночь, мы просто не найдем точное место, - попытался возразить Морган, но тот лишь отмахнулся. Наконец-то появилась возможность отвлечься от смущающих мыслей и желаний.   
\- Я найду. Там рядом часовня и надгробие с каменными ангелами, я видел на фотографиях из отчета.  
\- Ну, хорошо, гений. Если тебе так не терпится, я весь к твоим услугам, - Морган поднялся и картинным жестом простер руку к двери. – Идем?  
Несмотря на недовольный тон, выглядел он как охотничий пес, взявший след.


	5. Chapter 5

Час спустя его энтузиазм значительно поубавился.   
В правой руке Морган держал пистолет, в левой – периодически мигающий фонарик. Еще он что-то ворчал про садящиеся батарейки и гениев, которые любят разгуливать ночами по кладбищам, но Рид его не слушал. Все его внимание сейчас было сосредоточено на том, чтобы найти место преступления и, по возможности, не упасть. Они уже полчаса кружили по засыпанному снегом кладбищу, которое оказалось неожиданно большим, но пока ничего не обнаружили. Даже места преступления, как не преминул напомнить Морган. Часовня, на которую ориентировался Рид, казалась выросшей из окружающей тьмы скалой. При одном взгляде на нее в голову лезли навязчивые мысли о вампирах и прочей нечисти. Посреди кладбища, в полной темноте Рид просто обязан был чувствовать себя неуютно, но не чувствовал. И у него не возникало ни малейших сомнений, кто являлся тому причиной.

\- Ну что, гений? Фотографическая память потерпела поражение перед лицом суровой действительности? – насмешливо поинтересовался Морган из-за его плеча.  
\- Эйдетическая, - машинально поправил Рид, пропустив шпильку мимо ушей. - Там должно быть надгробие с каменными ангелами. Такими, с крылышками.  
\- Да знаю я, как выглядят ангелы.  
\- Тогда ты… Ой!   
Рид поскользнулся и, взмахнув руками в попытке сохранить равновесие, рухнул на снег. Спустя мгновенье Морган уже склонился к нему.   
\- Ты цел?   
Рид молчал. Он только что заметил темные контуры каменных крыльев всего в нескольких метрах левее.   
\- Эй, Рид? – в голосе Морган послышалась тревога, - Все в порядке?  
\- Вон там. Ангелы, - Рид смотрел на него и улыбался. - Я же тебе говорил!  
Морган посветил в указанном направлении и, убрав пистолет в кобуру, протянул Риду руку:  
\- Давай поднимайся, пойдем смотреть.  
Ухватившись за его ладонь, Рид рывком поднялся на ноги.   
Он прошел к надгробию и смахнул снег носком ботинка - краска, которой обозначали положение тела, все еще была видна.   
\- Тут.  
Морган встал у него за спиной.   
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что мы вообще ищем?  
\- Думаю, здесь может быть похоронен тот, кто каким-то образом связан с неизвестным. Надо осмотреть близлежащие надгробия.  
Морган только тяжело вздохнул и пошел вдоль могил, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Рид следовал за ним по пятам. Надгробие за надгробием они продвигались вперед, пока он не заметил дату смерти на одном из них: 28.11.2007. Есть!  
\- Подожди, - он схватил Моргана за руку, - посвети сюда. Аманда Норингтон, 19.10.1991 - 28.11.2007, - вслух прочитал Рид. – Она была ровесницей жертв.   
\- И умерла незадолго до первого убийства. Вынужден признать, ты действительно гений!  
Точно зная, что Морган не видит его лица, Рид ухмыльнулся, донельзя довольный собой.  
Они осмотрел все остальные надгробия в радиусе двадцати метров от места обнаружения тела, но больше совпадений по дате смерти нигде не оказалось.

\- Значит, смерть Аманды Норингтон стала моментом срыва для Мэдокса, - заключил Морган на пути к машине. – Знать бы еще – почему.  
\- Неизвестного, - автоматически поправил его Рид и тут же прикусил себе язык.   
Но вопреки его ожиданиям Морган не стал спорить.   
\- Завтра с утра попрошу Гарсию выяснить обстоятельства смерти, - он забрался на водительское сиденье и подождал, пока Рид устроится рядом. - И надо еще раз просмотреть все досье на первую жертву, не исключено, что они связаны. И еще…

Рид честно пытался его слушать и, кажется, даже что-то бормотал в ответ, но тепло убаюкивало не хуже сонетов Шекспира. Он смотрел на руки Моргана, лежащие на руле, слушал его спокойный голос и жалел, что их маленькое путешествие не может продолжаться немного дольше. Часов пять или десять. Морган бы согласился. И он обязательно согласится. Когда-нибудь. Ну а если рассматривать дорогу в качестве собирательного образа, символизирующего бытие…   
Окончательно потеряв нить рассуждений, Рид устало прикрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон. 

\- История повторяется, - мягко усмехнулся Морган у него над ухом, Рид вздрогнул и проснулся окончательно. Всего сутки отделяли его от точно такого же пробуждения, но казалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени - столько всего произошло за эти двадцать четыре часа.  
Бок о бок они прошли по безлюдному холлу гостиницы и поднялись на второй этаж.

\- Ключ тоже остался в сумке? – ухмыльнулся Морган. - Если хочешь, можешь переночевать у меня. В номере две кровати, - пояснил он.  
Рид никогда не любил делить комнату на двоих. А уж представив, каково будет спать рядом с Морганом теперь, после всего произошедшего, решительно мотнул головой.   
\- Нет, спасибо, но я лучше спущусь на ресепшен. У них должен быть запасной.  
\- В такое время? Ладно, как хочешь. Но если что, просто постучи.  
Рид кивнул и уже развернулся к лестнице, когда Морган окликнул его снова:  
\- Спенсер?  
Услышав свое имя, Рид вздрогнул и обернулся - Морган, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.   
\- Что?   
В его взгляде читалось желание сказать что-то невероятно важное или невероятно глупое. А может, и то и другое одновременно.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец сказал Морган.  
Рид смущенно кивнул. И даже успел снова сделать пару шагов по направлению к лестнице, когда вспомнил о куртке.  
\- Дерек? - тот все еще неподвижно стоял с ключом в руке. – Тебе тоже спасибо.  
Он стянул куртку и протянул ее Моргану. Но тот не торопился ее забирать.  
\- Не за что. Знаешь… то, что ты сказал там, - он ненадолго замолчал, подбирая слова, и Рид затаил дыхание. – Ты меня не потеряешь. Обещаю.

 

Морган целовал его неторопливо, сладко, словно пробовал на вкус. Теплые губы скользнули вверх по шее, прошлись по скуле и отстранились. Рид недовольно застонал и сам потянулся к Моргану за очередным поцелуем, но тот только коротко рассмеялся и отстранился, дразня горячим дыханием у самой кожи.   
\- Морган…  
\- Шшшш, - он успокаивающе погладил Рида по щеке и тут же снова прильнул к его губам. Большего тому и не требовалось. Замирая от собственной смелости, он обхватил Моргана руками за шею, притягивая ближе, еще ближе, пока не почувствовал на себе теплую тяжесть его тела. Рид и сам не заметил, когда они успели переместиться на кровать, но нисколько не возражал. Если бы он нашел в себе силы задуматься о происходящем, он бы непременно занервничал.   
Морган был мужчиной.   
Морган был его напарником.   
И от одной лишь мысли, что Морган может желать его, по телу растекался жар возбуждения. Все остальное больше не имело никакого значения. 

Беспомощно всхлипнув в поцелуе, Рид заерзал, теснее прижимаясь к Моргану, и тот одобрительно застонал в ответ. Одежда тут же показалась ужасно неудобной, словно ее сшили из бумаги. Дрожащими пальцами, Рид нащупал одну пуговицу, расстегнул, попытался нащупать следующую, но Морган мягко перехватил его руку, поцеловал раскрытую ладонь и тут же взялся за дело сам. В считанные секунды избавив Рида от рубашки, он стянул собственный свитер и замер.  
Рид встретил его внимательный взгляд, затаив дыхание, и едва заметно кивнул, молчаливо соглашаясь сразу и на все. Морган словно того и ждал – провел руками по обнаженному торсу, бережно огладил плечи, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительный контакт. Никто никогда не смотрел на Рида с таким желанием и заботой. Морган был первым. Во всех смыслах. И когда он скользнул рукой под расстегнутый брючный ремень, обхватив возбужденный член, Рид снова громко всхлипнул, больше не в силах сдерживаться. Морган медленно провел ладонью от основания к головке и снова накрыл его губы своими. Близко, так близко. От накатившего наслаждения Рид хрипло застонал, непроизвольно вскинув бедра навстречу ласкающей руке…  
И проснулся. Он лежал на кровати в своем номере, одеяло сбились в ногах, а единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было его собственное прерывистое дыхание.   
Медленно, словно во сне, Рид накрыл свой возбужденный член рукой и тут же кончил, до боли закусив губу. Сперма теплой, липкой влагой брызнула в ладонь. Кровь из прикушенной губы наполнила рот мерзким металлическим привкусом. Рид повернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди.   
Морган был его лучшим другом.  
Морган был ему почти братом.  
И от одной мысли, что Морган никогда не посмотрит на него так, как смотрел во сне, сердце болезненно сжималось в груди.

Надо было немедленно пойти в душ, привести себя в порядок и выкинуть случившееся из головы, как обычный ночной кошмар. Рид даже не пошевелился. Теперь он понял, почему так неловко чувствовал себя с Лилой, но не представлял, что делать с только что открывшимся знанием. Как теперь смотреть в глаза Моргану? Как находиться рядом с ним изо дня в день и ничем не выдать себя? Ни на один из вопросов ответа не было.   
Он лежал, не шевелясь, до тех пор, пока непроглядная темень за окном не превратилась в сероватую дымку. Светало. Сквозь завывание ветра снаружи послышался шум проезжавших мимо редких машин - первые звуки просыпающегося города. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 6.30, когда Рид наконец поднялся и, пошатываясь от недосыпа, отправился в ванную.


	6. Chapter 6

Этим утром он одевался как никогда медленно, чтобы хоть как-то оттянуть тот момент, когда придется встретиться с Морганом. Но и это ему не удалось.   
В дверь аккуратно постучали.   
\- Сейчас!  
Рид кое-как застегнул рубашку и приоткрыл дверь. Одного взгляда на Джей Джей хватило, чтобы понять, – добрым это утро не будет.   
\- Хорошо, что ты уже одет, - без приветствия начала она. - У меня плохие новости – ночью произошло еще одно убийство. На этот раз тело нашли на центральном городском кладбище. Гидеон, Хотч и Прентисс уже там.   
\- Ясно.  
\- Держи, ты вчера забыл, - Джей Джей протянула Риду его пальто и сумку. – Не знаю, ребята, что у вас там произошло, но Хотч был в ярости. Сегодня утром перед отъездом он говорил с Морганом, и видел бы ты его лицо.  
Чего и следовало ожидать, - обреченно подумал Рид, спускаясь вслед за Джей Джей в холл.   
Морган уже ждал их внизу.   
\- Ты был прав, - вместо приветствия сообщил он и помрачнел, - Мэдокс не наш неизвестный. Он всю ночь просидел в камере.  
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, пропустив удар.  
\- Я уже понял.  
Что еще сказать, Рид не знал. Он молча устроился на заднем сидении, незаметно изучая лицо Моргана в зеркале заднего вида: между нахмуренными бровями залегла глубокая морщинка, уголки рта опущены. Рид абсолютно точно знал, о чем тот сейчас размышляет, потому что и сам думал о том же. Они все совершили ошибку, которая стоила жизни ребенку. Вот только Морган наверняка сейчас берет всю вину на себя одного.

Несмотря на ранний час в полицейском участке царило оживление. Частично оно объяснялось группкой репортеров, замерших у входа в ожидании свежих новостей. Внутрь их не пускал молодой полицейский, тот самый, который принял за журналистов Хотча с Гидеоном. Он размахивал руками, что-то втолковывая собравшимся, те ежились на пронизывающем ветру, но уходить не спешили.  
\- Стервятники слетелись на запах крови, - прокомментировал Морган.  
Стоило им выйти из машины, как несколько человек с микрофонами в руках, тут же ринулись на перерез.   
\- Пожелайте мне удачи, ребята. Я пошла.  
С вежливой улыбкой, за которой скрывалась твердая решимость, Джей Джей направилась к журналистам. Спустя пару минут те уже собрались вокруг нее, ощетинившись микрофонами в ожидании официального интервью. Дожидаться продолжения Рид не стал. Вместе с Морганом они прошли через участок, и Рид буквально спиной чувствовал провожающие их взгляды. О новом убийстве наверняка уже знал весь город.

В конференц-зале было тихо и холодно. Вчера вечером кто-то забыл закрыть окно уходя, и теперь по комнате разгуливал ветер. Морган остановился около стола, словно не знал, что делать дальше. Впрочем, скорее всего, именно так оно и было.  
\- Как я мог что-то упустить?   
Рид чуть не застонал от того, насколько точно его ожидания совпали с действительностью.   
\- Морган, мы все что-то упустили. Да, ты выдвинул предположение, но никто из нас его не опроверг! Оно и понятно - Мэдокс почти идеально подходил под профиль.  
Тот словно не услышал его.  
\- Почти. Ты был прав насчет перцептивной готовности.  
\- Не прав! Ты действовал, основываясь на фактах из профиля, как и все мы, а факты указывали на Мэдокса. Ты виноват ничуть не больше меня или Хотча.   
Морган молчал, и Рид перевел дух, по крайней мере, тот перестал спорить, а может быть, даже прислушался к его словам.  
\- Хорошо. Ты прав, надо думать, как найти этого урода раньше, чем появится новая жертва.  
Морган достал телефон и направился к двери. Рид машинально дернулся следом.  
\- Ты куда?   
\- Проветриться. Позвоню Гарсии, пусть разузнает про Аманду Норингтон. Схожу в забегаловку напротив, принесу нам завтрак. Что тебе взять, кстати?  
\- На твой выбор.  
Морган усмехнулся и вышел. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Рид тяжело опустился на стул и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но поймать неизвестного хотелось намного сильнее.   
Видимо, он все-таки задремал, потому что пропустил момент, когда вернулись   
Морган и Джей Джей, и очнулся только от запаха кофе. Стаканчик стоял прямо у него перед носом.  
\- Спасибо, - он кивнул Моргану в знак благодарности, затем обернулся к Джей Джей, - Как все прошло?  
Та устроилась за столом и отхлебнула из своего стаканчика:  
\- Хуже, чем я ожидала. Они знают слишком много подробностей. Могу сказать точно – кто-то из местной полиции сливает информацию журналистам.  
Морган нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу:  
\- Плохо. Зато есть новости по Аманде Норингтон. Гарсия обещала чуть позже прислать полный файл, но краткая версия событий звучит так. Аманда покончила с собой, наглотавшись таблеток. В предсмертной записке она объяснила свой поступок тем, что беременна, а отец ребенка заранее отказался от него. Вскрытие показало, что она была на восьмой неделе беременности.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Да, - Морган внимательно посмотрел на Рида. – Она училась в одном классе с нашей первой жертвой.  
\- Которую нашли именно на том кладбище, где похоронена Аманда. Похоже, наш неизвестный знал ее, и теперь мстит тем, кто, по его мнению, мог быть отцом ребенка, - подхватил Рид, уловив ход мыслей Моргана. – Надо опросить ее семью.  
\- Я тоже об этом подумал, но не получится. Ее родители и младший брат уехали из города сразу после похорон.   
Рид хотел спросить что-то еще, но не успел, отвлекшись на вошедшую Прентисс.  
\- Доброго утра желать не буду, - мрачно сообщила она. – Потому что никакое оно не доброе.  
\- Что известно о последней жертве?  
\- Мэтью Дэймондс, 16 лет, та же школа, на теле – те же повреждения. Ничего нового. Его опознал детектив. Дэймондс учился в одном классе с его младшим братом. Гидеон с детективом поехали к родителям жертвы, Хотч отправился в школу. А что у вас?  
Морган мельком взглянул на Рида и раскрыл ноутбук:  
\- Сам рассказывай.

Короткий пересказ последней информации плавно перетек в обсуждение профиля. Не участвовал в нем только Морган, который наконец получил файлы от Гарсии и теперь внимательно их изучал.

\- Одного не могу понять, - произнес Рид, расхаживая по конференц-залу, заложив руки за спину. - По статистике сексуальных посягательств на подростков, 34,3% правонарушителей являются членами семьи, 58,7% – знакомыми ребёнка, в то время как незнакомые люди составляют лишь 7% преступников.  
\- И что? – Прентисс устало потерла глаза.   
Недовольный тем, что никак не может нащупать правильную мысль, Рид поморщился, но продолжил:  
\- А то, что 97% сексуальных садистов выбирают свою жертву среди незнакомых людей, так им легче пытать и наслаждаться муками жертвы. Но наш неизвестный явно знал этих ребят лично.   
\- Значит, он входит в оставшиеся три процента, - пожала плечами Прентисс.  
\- Или не входит, - вдруг подал голос Морган. Он смотрел на нее так, словно впервые увидел.  
Прентисс тут же повернулась к нему.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Рид, повтори то, что сказал Прентисс за ужином, когда она пообещала тебя убить.  
Тот удивленно моргнул.  
\- О гельминтах?  
\- Нет, не о гельминтах. О женщинах.  
Еще пару мгновений Рид непонимающе смотрел на Моргана, пытаясь понять, что именно тот имеет в виду. И тут до него дошло.  
\- Подавляющее большинство женщин-садистов выбирают своих жертв из ближайшего окружения, - медленно проговорил он, не сводя взгляда с Моргана, и тот кивнул.  
\- Смотри, что прислала Гарсия. Это – Аманда Норингтон, - он развернул ноутбук экраном к Риду, и тот тихо охнул, мгновенно узнав на фотографии длинноволосую девочку-подростка в очках с толстыми линзами. Ту самую, которую они уже видели на снимке в кабинете школьного психолога. Мисс Донован.   
Прентисс удивленно приподняла брови:  
\- Мне кажется, или вы знаете больше, чем говорите?  
\- Звони Хотчу! Убийца сейчас в школе.   
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - Морган прижал телефон к уху. – Гидеон? Мы ошиблись с профилем. Наш неизвестный - женщина, школьный психолог. Да, мы уверены. У нее на столе фотография девочки, рядом с могилой которой нашли первую жертву. Ее поведение идеально совпадает с профилем. И видел бы ты ее кабинет, даже стол Рида не выглядит аккуратнее! Хорошо, встретимся на месте.  
Морган отключился и повернулся к Прентисс.  
\- Если это женщина, то как она одна смогла перетащить тела? И как же изнасилование? – возразила та.  
\- Спермы и волос не найдено, вполне возможно, что пенетрация была произведена не половым членом, - вклинился Рид.  
\- Звони Хотчу, с остальным разберемся по дороге. Думаю, Гарсия найдет нам что-нибудь полезное.   
\- Хорошо, - Прентисс достала телефон. – Не отвечает, - удивленно сообщила она через некоторое время. - Ладно, поехали. Перезвоню ему по дороге.


	7. Chapter 7

Но на повторный звонок Хотч тоже не ответил, ровно как и на все последующие.   
\- Наверняка выронил телефон в машине, - деланно бодрым тоном предположила Прентисс, но настроение у всех резко упало. Его не исправил даже звонок Гарсии, которая совершила настоящее чудо, в считанные минуты разыскав действительно важную информацию. Джейн Донован была самой обычной среднестатистической жительницей США, когда в 1991 году пережила изнасилование, в результате которого забеременела. Преступника так и не поймали. У Джейн родился сын. Они жили в небольшом городишке в Айдахо вплоть до того момента, когда мальчик должен был пойти в школу. Но не пошел. Внезапно оборвав все связи, Джейн переехала в Сандаски, и с того момента никаких сведений о ребенке не было. Ни свидетельства о смерти, ни документов о передачи опеки другой семье, ни одной выписки из больничной карты – Гарсия не смогла найти ничего, словно Брайан Джошуа Донован в одночасье перестал существовать.   
Несколько минут после того, как Морган повесил трубку, в машине царило гнетущее молчание. Ни у кого не возникало сомнений относительно дальнейшей судьбы Брайана. Он, а не Крис Оран был первой жертвой Джейн Донован.

Терзаемый дурными предчувствиями Рид еще раз набрал номер Хотча и похолодел. Телефон был отключен. И вряд ли его отключил сам Хотч.  
Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Морган тут же напрягся:  
\- Что?  
\- Его телефон отключен.  
Раздраженный возглас Моргана и звонкая трель входящего вызова прозвучали одновременно. На мгновенье у Рида мелькнула безумная надежда, что это Хотч. И тут же оборвалась.  
\- Да, Гидеон, - Морган слушал молча, и его лицо мрачнело. – Понял тебя. Уже едем.  
Он отключился и раздраженно ударил рукой по приборной панели:  
\- Черт!  
\- Морган, что случилось? – взволнованно спросила Прентисс с заднего сиденья.   
Рид уже знал ответ.  
\- Хотч у нее. Их видели вместе на стоянке, потом он исчез, - отрывисто произнес Морган, внося данные в GPRS-навигатор. – У нас есть ее адрес. Гидеон и детектив уже едут туда.   
Он резко развернул джип прямо посреди дороги, мастерски лавируя между машинами, и прибавил газу.  
Дом Джейн Донован ничем не отличался от остальных домов на этой улице. Такой же аккуратный, украшенный разноцветными лампочками, с венком из ели и остролиста на входной двери. Тихий район, ничем не примечательный дом. На припорошенной снегом подъездной дорожке отчетливо виднелись следы шин, ведущие к гаражу.  
Они приехали первыми. Не сговариваясь и не дожидаясь Гидеона с подкреплением, выскочили из машины и метнулись к дому. Каждая минута могла стать для Хотча последней.  
\- Я осмотрю гараж, - одними губами прошептала Прентисс и, крадучись, исчезла за углом.  
Морган и Рид поднялись на крыльцо, прислушались – изнутри не доносилось ни звука. В маленькое оконце справа от двери хорошо просматривалась гостиная.   
Морган осмотрел дверь и глянул на Рида:  
\- Прикрой меня.  
Тот кивнул и встал на исходную позицию за спиной Моргана, крепко удерживая пистолет двумя руками.   
\- На счет три. Раз, два, три! - резким ударом ноги Морган выбил дверь и ворвался внутрь, Рид следовал на шаг позади. - Чисто!  
Шум должен был привлечь внимание Джейн, поэтому теперь следовало действовать быстро. Используя привычную схему, – один входит в комнату, другой прикрывает ему спину – они осмотрели спальню, кухню и гостиную. Больше комнат на первом этаже не было. Морган уже собрался двинуться вверх по лестнице, когда Рид тронул его за руку и покачал головой.   
\- Подвал, - негромко произнес он, указывая пистолетом на чулан под лестницей. Только одно место могло обеспечить достаточную звукоизоляцию, чтобы соседи не услышали криков, а Джейн – треска выбитой двери.  
Как и предполагал Рид, на полу обнаружился люк, ведущий вниз. Стоило Моргану приподнять его, как откуда-то снизу тут же послышался сдавленный всхлип:  
\- Н-н-нет!  
И следом за ним холодный женский голос:  
\- Да, Брайан, ты это сделаешь. Сейчас же!  
Брайан жив? Он сообщник? Рид вопросительно взглянул на Моргана, но тот только пожал плечами, мол, сейчас узнаем; жестом указал следовать за собой и начал спускаться, держа пистолет наготове. Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Рид проследовал за ним к неплотно прикрытой двери, из-за которой теперь доносились только тихие всхлипы. Шаткие деревянные ступеньки предательски поскрипывали под ногами, а окружающий полумрак ничуть не облегчал задачу. Но везение было на их стороне, и когда Рид с Морганом заняли свои позиции слева и справа от двери, их присутствия все еще не обнаружили.  
Дождавшись очередного всхлипа, Морган распахнул дверь. Они ворвались внутрь практически одновременно (Рид – на один удар сердца после Моргана) и замерли с оружием в руках.  
Комната напоминала тюремную камеру: односпальная кровать в углу, решетка на крошечном окошке под самым потолком, заляпанный чем-то бурым пол. Хотч неподвижно лежал у дальней стены, его лицо было залито кровью. В шаге от него, прямо на полу, сидел подросток в грязно-серой пижаме. Его давно нестриженные волосы скрывали половину лица так, что были видны только трясущиеся губы. Дрожащей рукой он прижимал нож к горлу Хотча.  
Джейн Донован в своем аккуратном брючном костюме стояла рядом, с пистолетом Хотча в руках, который она тут же направила в сторону вошедших Рида и Моргана:  
\- Бросайте оружие или я выстрелю!   
\- Вы же понимаете, что мы не можем этого позволить, - спокойно сказал Морган, теперь дуло пистолета указывало точно ему в грудь. – Опустите оружие, и мы поговорим.  
Рид мгновенно разгадал его трюк. Пока Морган отвлекал внимание Джейн на себя, он должен был найти способ остановить Брайана. Только бы тот пошел на контакт.  
\- Мы знаем про Аманду, Джейн.   
\- Ничего вы не знаете! – тут же вскинулась та. – Она пришла ко мне в слезах, говорила, что не знает, что ей делать, потому что этот подонок не хотел пользоваться презервативами! Брайан, что я тебе сказала?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова наказала тебя?  
Тот задрожал всем телом и прижал нож чуть сильнее. Но все-таки недостаточно сильно. Это был шанс, и Рид не собирался его упускать.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь никого убивать, правда, Брайан? – вкрадчиво проговорил он.  
\- Молчи! Не разговаривай с ним! – взвизгнула Джейн, направляя пистолет на Рида.  
Но Морган тут же вернул ее внимание обратно к себе:  
\- Почему, Джейн? Вы заставили своего сына пытать и убивать всех этих ребят, а потом -помогать вам избавляться от тел, ведь так?  
\- Она заставила тебя сделать все это, – продолжил Рид. - Я знаю, ты бы никогда не причинил им вреда.   
Брайан поднял голову, посмотрел на него затравленным взглядом, и Рид понял, что выиграл.  
\- Опусти нож, и мы поможем тебе, - предложил он, и в этот момент Джейн ответила на вопрос Моргана.  
\- Потому что они заслужили смерти! А он, он должен расплатиться за все, что сделал его отец! – она развернулась к Моргану всем телом, сжимая пистолет дрожащими руками, - потому что он такой же выродок, такое же ничтожество. Они же на одно лицо, у него даже глаза такие же! Ненавижу его, их обоих!  
Словно в замедленной съемке, Рид наблюдал, как Брайан убирает руку с ножом от горла Хотча, и даже успел разглядеть его исказившееся от страха и ненависти лицо. Но остановить не успел.   
\- Не двигаться! – раздался за их спинами знакомый голос.   
Они отвлеклись всего на мгновенье. Но хватило и этого. Появление Прентисс смешало все карты. С неожиданной ловкостью Брайан вскочил на ноги, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их с Джейн расстояние, и всадил нож ей в левый бок, под самые ребра. С удивленным возгласом та выронила пистолет и тяжело повалилась на пол.   
Через мгновение все было кончено.  
Первым очнулся от оцепенения Морган. Отбросив носком ботинка выпавший из рук Джейн пистолет, он уложил обмякшего Брайана на пол и надел на него наручники. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
Пока Рид без особой надежды проверял пульс Джейн, Прентисс опустилась на колени перед Хотчем.  
\- Все в порядке, он просто без сознания! – облегченно выдохнула она. – Морган, помоги мне усадить его.  
\- А я прослежу за парнем, - Рид остановился рядом с Брайаном. Тот лежал на боку со скованными за спиной руками, не двигаясь и никак не реагируя на происходящее.   
Только смотрел на тело Джейн и едва заметно улыбался.   
Стараясь не думать о том, что скрывалось за этой улыбкой, Рид перевел взгляд на Моргана. Тот поддерживал Хотча за плечо, не давая ему повалиться на пол, пока Прентисс ушла наверх встретить скорую.   
Морган перехватил его взгляд:  
\- Отличная работа. Ты молодец, Рид.   
Тот неловко кивнул.  
\- Как он?   
\- Терпимо, - хрипло сообщил Хотч.  
\- Наконец-то! - заулыбался Морган. – А то мы уже начали волноваться. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
\- Все. Мы разговаривали на стоянке, у нее в руках была тяжелая коробка, она попросила помочь поставить ее в багажник. Электрошокер я не заметил. Сам виноват.  
Хотч попытался подняться, но был тут же остановлен Морганом, опустившим руки ему на плечи:  
\- Эй, полегче. Давай сначала дождемся медиков. Тебя капитально приложили по голове.  
\- Я в курсе, Морган… и спасибо, - губы Хотча тронула легкая полуулыбка. Можно было подумать, что он смеется, но Рид знал его слишком хорошо – он действительно благодарил. И Морган тоже понял это, молча сжав плечо Хотча.   
\- Что тут произошло? – вдруг спросил тот, словно только что окончательно осознал, что все кончилось.  
Морган чуть подвинулся, чтобы Хотч мог видеть всю комнату.  
\- Это долгая история. Очень долгая история.  
Тот мгновенно посерьезнел.  
\- Кстати, о долгих историях. Морган, предупреждаю сразу. Отчет должен лежать на моем столе до конца года. Не как в прошлый раз, ты меня понял?  
Хотч попытался сурово нахмуриться, но с рассеченной бровью и залитым кровью лицом получилось не слишком убедительно.   
\- Так точно, босс, - Морган усмехнулся и весело подмигнул Риду. У того не было ни малейших сомнений, что вовремя отчет Хотч не получит.

Где-то наверху уже слышался топот ног и голоса. Кто-то переговаривался по рации. Совсем скоро они поднимутся наверх, заберут вещи из отеля и навсегда – Рид искренне на это надеялся – покинут Сандаски. 

Так и получилось. Город они покинули в тот же день, как только уладили все формальности с полицией, а врачи отпустили Хотча. Прогноз погоды обещал снежную бурю, и, чтобы не застрять в Сандаски до самого Рождества, пришлось поторопиться. Только спешкой Рид и мог объяснить то, что даже не заметил, как часы соскользнули с его запястья. Пропажа обнаружилась только в самолете, после чего и без того мрачное настроение испортилось окончательно.   
Чтобы избежать нежелательного внимания, он устроился на самом дальнем сидении и притворился спящим. Но в покое его не оставили. Морган сел рядом и положил руку на плечо. За напряжением уходящего дня Рид почти забыл о сне. Почти. Стоило Моргану оказаться рядом, как непривычное тянущее чувство в груди снова дало о себе знать.   
\- Какие планы на Рождество?  
\- Никаких, - чуть резче, чем собирался, ответил Рид, и Морган, разумеется, почувствовал неладное.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Рид.  
Собственное имя, произнесенное с мягким укором, некстати напомнило о прошлом вечере.  
Он молча показал запястье.  
\- Забыл часы?  
\- Потерял.  
\- Не стоит расстраиваться из-за таких глупостей, купишь новые.  
\- Я не расстраиваюсь.  
\- А то я не вижу.  
Рид вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Моргана.   
Он все пытался найти точку отсчета, с которой все пошло не так, и не находил. Потому что «не так» началось с самого первого дня их знакомства. Морган дразнил его за старомодные рубашки, но, стоило кому-нибудь другому начать смеяться над ним, жестко осаживал шутников. Морган ехидно улыбался, подсовывая Риду свисток, когда тот не сдал тест по стрельбе, но каждый раз, стоило ему попасть на линию огня, делал все, чтобы оказаться рядом. Морган не упускал любой возможности напомнить Риду, что тот выглядит как старшеклассник, и назвал его красавчиком в общей сложности 647 раз.   
Пожалуй, ему можно было сказать правду:  
\- Это был мамин подарок на мое семнадцатилетние. Последний, перед тем, как она попала в лечебницу.  
\- Ясно.  
Морган замолчал, нахмурив брови, и Рид понадеялся, что тот сейчас оставит его в покое и уйдет к остальным. До Рождества оставалось чуть больше суток, и Прентисс с Джей Джей уже минут двадцать увлеченно обсуждали планы на праздники, втянув в разговор даже Хотча и Гидеона. Последний, правда, в основном отмалчивался, но улыбался при этом вполне искренне.   
И все же Морган остался. Он не ушел, даже когда Рид закрыл глаза и в самом деле задремал, отвернувшись к иллюминатору.


	8. Chapter 8

Эпилог.

Кофе закончился еще утром, но на улице шел дождь со снегом, в горле першило, а при мысли о столпотворении в торговых центрах в канун Рождества желание выходить из квартиры пропало окончательно. Поэтому свой законный выходной Рид потратил на мелкие домашние дела и борьбу с насморком. К вечеру, однако, простуда взяла верх, и он был вынужден капитулировать на диван. Попробовал было дописать отчет, но быстро понял, что не может сосредоточиться - мысли неумолимо возвращались к Моргану. Интересно, чем он сейчас занят? Вчера, после приземления, Гарсия попыталась выведать у него планы на праздники, но безрезультатно. На все расспросы он отшучивался тем, что его ожидает трудновыполнимая, но очень важная миссия. «Поход по клубам», - предположила Прентисс, и Рид был с ней в тайне согласен. Зная Моргана, этот вариант выглядел наиболее достоверным. У самого Рида планов, разумеется, не было, если не считать желания хорошенько выспаться и закончить отчет. 

Где-то в кухне надрывался телефон, но он не собирался брать трубку. Гарсия звала его на вечеринку уже три раза и останавливаться, похоже, не собиралась. Головная боль, насморк и простуженное горло в качестве оправдания не принимались.   
Поэтому когда в дверь позвонили, Рид отправился открывать с тяжким вздохом, надеясь, что кто-то просто ошибся адресом. Однако, по привычке заглянув в глазок, он чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности - за дверью стоял Морган.  
Дрогнувшей рукой Рид снял цепочку и отпер замок.  
\- Тебе надо сменить дверь, - вместо приветствия сообщил Морган. – И замок, кстати, тоже. Этот слишком просто взломать.  
\- Да, наверное, - хрипло выдавил Рид и чихнул. – Привет.  
\- Привет, а я уж начал думать, что ты заснул. Почему ты не отвечал на мои звонки?  
\- Думал, это Гарсия. Она хотела, чтобы я пришел к ней на вечеринку, но я простудился и вообще…  
\- Вижу. Я не вовремя?  
\- Нет-нет, проходи, - поспешно возразил Рид, взмахнув руками. Он только сейчас сообразил, что стоит, загораживая проход, и отстранился. – Если только не боишься подхватить вирус.  
Лицо Моргана озарила хитрая улыбка.  
\- Не боюсь.  
Он прошел внутрь квартиры, поставил на пол пакет, который держал в руках, разулся и повесил куртку. Рид следил за каждым его движением, словно тот мог исчезнуть в любой момент.  
На душе было радостно и тревожно.  
Никто из коллег никогда не был у него дома, даже Гидеон, и Рид чувствовал себя странно. Морган с интересом рассматривал книжные полки, выстроившиеся вдоль стен гостиной, россыпь светильников на потолке, но никак не комментировал увиденное.  
\- Не подумай, что я возражаю против твоего присутствия, но у тебя вроде были какие-то планы? Ты что-то говорил о трудновыполнимой миссии.  
Улыбка Моргана стала шире:  
\- А это она и есть, моя миссия, – сделать так, чтобы один гений мог почувствовать дух Рождества.

В течение следующего получаса Морган развил бурную деятельность. Убрав с крохотного кофейного столика стопку книг и ноутбук, он выгрузил на него содержимое пакета – контейнеры с едой из китайского ресторана. Рид стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, периодически чихал и никак не мог найти, чем себя занять – от помощи Морган категорически отказался. Как и от использования вилок. Наспорившись до хрипоты, Рид был вынужден сдаться и взять в руки палочки. Под руководством ухмыляющегося Моргана он, к своему удивлению, все-таки научился захватывать ими еду и даже доносить до рта некоторую ее часть. В отместку за палочки он включил диск со «Звездными войнами». Теперь пришла очередь Моргана возмущаться, но, в конце концов, и ему тоже пришлось сдаться. 

К концу вечера Рид расслабился настолько, что позволил себе не думать о том, что было вчера, или что произойдет завтра, а просто наслаждаться моментом. Морган сидел рядом, заложив руки за голову, и с улыбкой слушал комментарии по ходу фильма.   
Сочельник получался странным, с гунбао в контейнерах на вынос и Люком Скайукером вместо рождественской комедии, но Рид не мог представить себе праздника лучше и совершенно точно знал, что не только не сможет его забыть, но и не захочет, чтобы он стерся из памяти.

Когда по экрану побежали финальные титры, Морган нехотя выпрямился.  
\- Думаю, мне пора. Надо успеть выгулять Клуни до того, как он разнесет полдома, - извиняющимся тоном сообщил он.  
Больше всего на свете Риду хотелось, чтобы Морган остался, но он не мог найти ни одной подходящей причины, чтобы уговорить того не уходить. А произнести вслух: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил», он не решился бы и под дулом пистолета.  
Поэтому пришлось молча кивнуть и отпустить, как отпускают мечту. Яркую, но неосуществимую.

Уже у двери Морган остановился.  
\- Чуть не забыл самое главное, - он достал из кармана куртки небольшой прямоугольный футляр. - Держи.   
Рид поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Если этот вечер и мог стать более приятным и в то же время неловким, то он им стал.  
\- Не надо было, у меня нет ответного подарка, и я…  
Морган взмахнул рукой, прерывая поток объяснений.  
\- Надо, Рид. Давай же, открывай. И считай, что ты уже сделал мне один подарок, - серьезно сказал он.  
Не имея ни малейшего представления, о каком подарке идет речь, Рид послушно раскрыл футляр. Внутри лежали точно такие же часы, какие он потерял в Сандаски.  
\- Откуда ты узнал марку? – пораженно выдохнул он.   
Морган ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой.  
\- Иногда полезную информацию можно получить, просто глядя по сторонам, - он картинно нахмурился, - не помню точно, какой красавчик мне это сказал, но он оказался прав.  
\- Спасибо.   
Рид улыбался, разглядывая на часы. Посмотреть на Моргана он не решался - в груди щемило от незнакомого теплого чувства, и он не был уверен, что не ляпнет сейчас какую-нибудь глупость.  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - в голосе Моргана слышалась улыбка. - Счастливого Рождества, Спенс.   
\- Счастливого Рождества, Дерек, - эхом откликнулся Рид, но взгляда так и не поднял.  
\- Увидимся после праздников, - Морган медлил, словно хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал, хлопнул его по плечу и вышел. Когда удаляющиеся шаги стихли, Рид облокотился о закрытую дверь, надел часы – браслет приятно холодил запястье - и задумчиво улыбнулся.  
В конце этого долгого и тяжелого года он неожиданно нашел то, что, как ему казалось, не сможет найти уже никогда - себя.

Мы проходим по нашим мостам и сжигаем их за собой. На нашем пути вперед остается память о запахе дыма и о том, что когда-то наши глаза были полны слёз.   
Том Стоппард

*Кансо́на (окс. canso, "песня") - песнь, созданная окситанскими трубадурами и впоследствии перешедшая во многие другие языки. Окситанское слово вошло в употребление не ранее 1170 г., вытеснив старинное vers («стихи»).  
**Строка из поэмы Дж. Г. Байрона «Шильонский узник».


End file.
